Chosen Sword
by kiddi
Summary: When Louise preforms her summoning, she reaches further than even the Founder thought possible. To bring forth the one familiar that that equaled the dedication she put into her spell. Rating may increase, undecided at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

Link let out a sigh, another adventure where he had to saved the land from darkness. Termina, though not as bad as Hyrule, was taxing in its own right. Having to relive those same three days to gather the power needed to stop Majora. Making sure the best possible outcome happened for Romani Ranch. Tired did not begin to describe Link. He was mentally exhausted, and it showed. He was slumped forward, head buried in Epona's main as she continued forward down the road away from Termina.

Epona proved she was a smart horse, and a dear friend. She did not whine, nor shift her neck, she simply maintained a steady pace allowing her master to rest. For this, Link was grateful, his mind hazy as it tried to process the events. He nuzzled her mane, he began to mumble to the filly, "Why did I have to get drawn into this? I thought after Ganon I could relax, but now…" Link trailed off as he began to fall asleep. Epona let off a soft nicker, acknowledging his statement, but did not stop. Her trot slowed to a walk so Link would not fall off, and they continued down the path slowly.

Thus taking in their current state, it could be forgiven that their guard was not up. It could be forgiven that Link was not able to prevent what happened next. A green portal opened beneath Epona, and with no time to react both she and her rider were drawn in. Link, it seems, would not be allowed to rest anytime soon.

And so, our story begins.

* * *

In the grounds outside the Tristain Magic Academy, many of the students were gathered around for the year's most important event, the Spring Time Familiar Summoning. There had been many summons along with few rare ones. Such as large fire salamander summoned by a red haired, dark skinned beauty known as Kirche. Tabitha, a quiet girl with a staff, had summoned a dragon, which spoke volumes about her strength.

"Okay, has everyone had a chance to summon a familiar?" The professor, a balding man named Colbert, questioned the assembled students.

"Not everyone Sir," Kirche said, a sly smile playing across he lips, "Louise has yet to have a turn." At this chuckle broke out among the students, for they all knew given her record, the girl had Zero chance at summoning a familiar.

"Ah right, Miss Louise would you please step forward." Professor Colbert asked, and a Pink mane began making its way through the throng. Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, third daughter of the Duke and Duchess Vallière, second year student at Tristain Academy of Magic, and sixteen years old. Too bad her physique makes you think of a child just reaching their teens instead of young woman.

Though Louise walk forward with Confidence in her step it was nothing more than a mask her mother drilled her hold. Inside was a very different story, as insecurities and dark emotions raged. _"I have to do this, it needs to succeed. If I can't summon a familiar…" _ her thoughts trailed off descending into a spiral of depression, before she ruthlessly shoved such thought to the side. If she was going to succeed then she needed to focus. Drawing upon her magic she focused on the ritual at hand. She had studied for this, combing through the library in pursuit of any hint to guarantee a spectacular summon. Then she found it, words from the older wizards telling the hidden truth of the ritual. The familiar reflects the mage is what they are taught in class, but no one really understood that. It is not a matter of power but of will, a measure of your dedication to your magic. With this knowledge in hand Louise began her chant.

"I, Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière,

Call upon the pentagram of five elements.

Oh servant bound to me by fate,

From my Soul I call to thee,

From my Heart I ask of thee,

From my Magic I reach for thee,

Come forth my Familiar!"

An explosion claimed the clearing, the smoke hiding everything from view, there were many discontented mutters from students expecting that very result. The students all began to recover bit by bit. Professor Colbert saw shadow fly past him, running away from the clearing. It resolved itself into a rather lovely young horse, but frightened as it was by the blast the creature showed no signs of stopping. He let out a sigh, and muttered a quick spell from soldier days, a simple incantation that calmed horses. The horse slowed to a trot before settling several meters away.

"Are you okay Mon-Mon?" Questioned Guiche, a thin blond boy with a rose wand, as he extended a hand to assist the girl he spoke to.

"Thank you Guiche." Replied Montmorency, a girl with great curls adorning her hair.

They turned back to the source of the blast, the smoke had cleared enough for them to see Louise, but what of the familiar, if any.

* * *

In vast starry void Link was doing his best to calm down Epona, though he honestly wasn't much better off. He didn't understand how this could happen, he just let his guard down for a moment and he was here, given that he was still on Epona she was obviously caught by surprise as well. He managed to calm the filly enough that he could try to grasp the situation at hand. There was nothing around him, just blackness and stars. In spite of this Epona was able to walk forward as if still on solid ground. It was almost like the sacred realm.

Words began to drift through the void, his ears twitched as they picked up on them.

"I, Louise… Vallière,

Call upon… penta… ive elements.

Oh servant bound to me by fate"

Link's eyes widened, he was being summoned. A groan escaped his lips. Why… Why did he have to be called now, couldn't the Goddesses give him a break. The words began to flow more clearly now.

"From my Soul I call to thee,

From my Heart I ask of thee,

From my Magic I reach for thee,

Come forth my Familiar!"

Link saw a flash of light, then suddenly he and was in a explosion. He did not hear Epona's neigh but he felt he buck, tossing him from her back as she sped off through the smoke. Great, he was dizzy, coughing out smoke, and Epona had run away, again! Link had only one response…

* * *

"Who in the name of Din blast's the person they summon!" A voice fumed from within the lingering smoke. This had the effect of freezing everyone in the clearing, not because the voice was intimidating, no most could tell the voice belonged to a child. It froze everyone because familiars don't speak, and if they do it isn't until after the binding. The rest of the smoke cleared revealing a rather young boy, at least five years younger than even the youngest person there. He could easily be describe as cute, dressed in a green tunic, lovely blue eyes, golden blond hair and green hood. Oh did we mention the pointed ears, those seemed to have the greatest effect.

Kirche was the first to break the silence, "Louise, you summoned an, elf… child." For the student's this brought a great deal of fear, elves were powerful and held no love for humans. While this boy would not be as strong as an adult it didn't matter, if his parents found him they were all doomed. Well, Louise was doomed, the rest were ready to run and not stop.

Louise didn't feel here peers fear, though she understood the situation, she was far to exhilarated. An Elf, it was more unique than dragons, or griffons, or manticores, no one could call her a failure at magic now. Now she just needed to diffuse the current situation so she could live to brag about it.

Link meanwhile wasn't going to remain idle, rolling back onto his feet he quickly drew his sword and shield while fluidly shifty to a combat stance. He was decidedly less cute now, his eye sharp and focused.

"Now, now. How bout we all calm down here." Professor Colbert spoke in a calm voice even though he too had shifted to a slightly more offence stance. But Link read the underlying message, _"attack and I'll destroy you."_

Link kept his focus on Colbert as the primary threat, "Where am I?"

"You are at Tristain Academy of Magic." Colbert stated. Seeing the boy gain a look of confusion he elaborated, "In the country of Tristania." The elf-child looked decided lost at this point, his sword hanging limply in his hand. His eye's lost their intensity, trading it away for bewilderment. Colbert mentally sighed, yes it seemed that the boy really was still a child, despite his skill with a blade. Link knew, he Knew, he was no longer anywhere close to Hyrule. First was that they kept calling him an elf, and there was no place called Tristania on any map he had seen. Nor had he heard of it in any of his travels.

"Why am I here." Link asked in quite tones.

"You were summoned, this is the 'Spring Time Familiar Summoning' a ritual for mages to call fourth a… partner of sorts." Colbert explained slowly. He always had respect for the creatures that were summoned, even if the children did not share his opinion. A sentient being such as a human or an elf could not be expected to fall in the same category. Not to mention he had never heard of such a thing happening in the first place.

"Familiar, you mean like a guardian?" Link questioned, immediately thinking of Navi and how she had guided him through his travels. Playing the role of scout and companion, and often the only thing holding him together throughout his trials.

Colbert nodded, "Yes there have been many that have served that role, it always depends on what is summoned to determine the creatures role… Though I will admit this situation is a first." Colbert said though, by now he had gathered enough information to come to his own conclusion. This boy did not display any discomfort around humans, nor had he readied any spells. He obviously did not recognize the country. This boy… he couldn't be… "Tell me… have you ever heard of the continent of Helkeginia, or the country of Romalia?"

Link gave the man a curious look, which all but confirmed it for the professor. No elf, would be unfamiliar with the name of their enemy. This boy brought forth a new mystery about Miss Louise's powers. She certainly had magic even if she couldn't control it, she proved that every time she blew up a classroom. He would need to research this heavily, but till then… "Miss Louise would you finish the ceremony?"

Link was wondering if he should deny it, but considered that if Goddesses allowed him to come here then there must be a reason… he hoped. So, for the moment, Link would go along with them. He sheathed his sword and returned the Hero's shield to his back and waited for his summoner to come forward. He was surprised when it was a girl who looked to only be a year or two older than him.

As for Louise herself, she managed to grow a little nervous when Colbert kept asking questions of her familiar. The professor seemed to see something he wasn't willing to share. This wasn't the first time either, each time she messed up a spell he gained an odd look, like trying to solve some great puzzle. Nodding to his she walked forward to child, "Pentagram of the five elemental powers," she began, touching her wand to the boy's forehead, "Grant your blessing upon this creature, and bind it as my familiar." She finished and then began to lean forward to complete the ritual, ignoring the boy's indignant squawk at being called an 'it'. Her lips met his for moment and she pulled back, this part of the ritual complete. She did not notice Link's widening eyes, or that he seemed to grow a little pale.

Now there were many things Link wanted to say to this girl, one was 'Why did you summon me?' another might be 'I am not an IT!' but those lines did not win. No, after a certain fiasco in Termina the words that came out of the elf boy's mouth after the kiss was, "Your just like those perverted Pirate women aren't you! Get away, I am not going to let you do those weird things to me!" Link accused her with a look of horror on his face. He back peddled quickly and was holding onto his tunic afraid that the strange girl in front him would try to remove it.

A fierce blush broke out on the young nobles face, "I-idiot, don't accuse such things!" Louise shriek, and suddenly the tension that had built since the discovery of the elf boy was broken. Most of the students were laughing at the accusation. This seemed to vilify a few students that it was still Louise the Zero.

Link would have continued his accusation, had it not suddenly felt like someone had taking hot iron to his hand. He hissed at the sensation, clutching his hand, he watched as Runes began to inscribe themselves upon the back of his left hand, the pain left once it was done, but now he was worried. How would the magic react to the Triforce of Courage? As if in response to his will he saw the golden symbol appear briefly before leaving only the runes.

"Well Louise, you managed to successfully contract a familiar on your first try. My I see your hand?" Colbert asked the child, Link obliged the man after making sure the Triforce was not visible. "Hmm, this is a rather specific contract but other than that everything seems fine. Though I don't recognize these runes and…" He trailed off when he noticed a faint outline of a triangle, three triangle, very faint but visible thanks to his close inspection. Before he could say anything link caught his eye, his face conveyed his thoughts on the matter quite clearly. 'Don't speak a word.' "Sorry I thought I had something for a moment." Colbert passed back to Louise without the slightest sign of a lie. "Now everyone, if no one else has to summon a familiar than I declare this ceremony over. Let head back in."

The students descended into an ordered chaos, though a few made to poke fun at Louise by levitating away, Link ignored these as they reminded him of Mido, that and levitation turned you into such an easy target. He saw Epona off to the side and made his way toward his friend. She backed away from him though, still frightened by the explosion. Letting out a sigh, Link pulled his ocarina and brought it to his lips. He played the calming melody that Malon taught him, what seemed like ages ago. Epona's ears perked, after a few moments she walked over to her master, much less skittish than before, but Link didn't stop playing.

Louise stared, She was about to call out to the boy when he started playing. She was silenced by the melody, but noticed he seemed to ignore the filly next to him. His song continued and seemed to take on a hint of sadness. It was no longer the pleasant melody but something deeper, that managed to convey the boys feelings better than words would ever manage. She continue to stand there and watch the boy, and he continued to play the little instrument until the sun turned red in the sky. When he finally stopped, a heavy sigh escaped his lips. "… That was a nice song." Louise said, breaking the silence that had lingered in the air. "I realized through all this I never got your name."

"Link. My name is Link, and I guess I am now your guardian fairy." Link said with a small chuckle. Link waved her off, "Where I first grew up, a forest where those who reside there, The Kokiri, stay children all their live. To keep them out of trouble they were each given a fairy. The fairy would watch over the child, alert them to danger, and mainly be a companion…" Link trailed off as he remembered his friend Navi. "Louise right?" Louise gave a nod. "So, what now?"

"Now, now we go back to the academy." Louise said, motioning for him to follow. They walked into the academy grounds and Link was slightly impressed. It was a rather large castle, not when compared to Hyrule Castle but still this was an academy. Link let out a low whistle as he looked around. "Impressive, this place is fit for nobles, hard to believe that they use it for a school."

"That is because all who attend here are nobles." Louise told him

Link looked at her in shock for a moment before muttering under his breath, "Right, different world, different rules."

"What was that?" Louise questioned.

"Ah, nothing important." Link waved it off hurriedly, there were a few secrets he wanted to keep to himself for now. "Um, is there a stable I can place Epona?" He asked deciding a change in topic would be better.

"Epona?" Louise asked, looking at the boy, then noticing the filly that had been following them through the grounds of the academy. "Oh… so her names Epona, she's very lovely." Louise said looking over the young horse. She was a chestnut brown, but her mane and tail were stark white.

Epona nickered softly while rubbing her muzzle against Link. Link smiled in response and gave the filly a rub along her neck. "Yeah, she has been my friend for most of my travels. I want her well cared for, though she is wild enough to survive the field on her own I know someone will try to take her." Link told her.

Louise nodded, "Follow me."

* * *

"Now then, a familiar reflects the mage, your action will all reflect back on me good or bad." Louise explained while she stripped out of her cloths for bed. "So don't go causing trouble, I will have to pay for all the damages… Are you listening!" Louise spun around to find that no, Link was not listening. He was asleep on the hay in the corner of the room. Louise sighed, the boy was going to be troublesome, she just knew it. With a huff the little noble went to bed and was soon dead too the world. Had she stayed awake a little longer she would have seen the first twitch. A sign that something was wrong with the boy's sleep. Had she been up a little longer, she may have heard the whimpered apologies.

Link awoke and bolted into a sitting position. He brought his knees to his chest, his small form rocked with tremors. It was the same dream, one he had a hundred times before. Ever since coming back from the future after Ganondorf was defeated, no… sealed. Sealed with the promise of returning. But that wasn't what scared Link, no for he would face the evil bastard again if need be. No what caused his nightmares was the blasted sword. Seven years… SEVEN DAMNED YEARS! Seven years he could do nothing while Ganondorf raped Hyrule and killed his friends. It didn't matter that everyone was back after the bastard was sealed. It didn't matter that the land was whole again. Because he still remembered the damage, the hopelessness, the pain. Never being fast enough, never being good enough, his friends who became sages. A gift they only received after death, when the power was worthless to them.

He needed air. With that Link rose swiftly, not bothering to take any of his equipment he left the room. Slipping down the tower stairs he moved without being seen for the most part. Soon he was out in the cool night air of the courtyard. Link took several deep breaths, though this did nothing to reduce the tremors. The memories were still fresh in his mind, and why shouldn't they be, everything with Ganondorf happened no less than six months ago. _"I just finished beating Majora before being called here."_ Tears were threatened to spill down his face, as he slowly sank to the ground. _"Damn it, this is just so… so…" _ His internal rant was cut short as a pair of arms wrapped around him.

Link stiffened in surprise, _"I dropped my guard, goddesses I must be really be pathetic right now."_ Before he could continue to tear into his already low mood a voice cut the silence. "Well, well little one, you seem awfully distressed." A surprisingly gentle voice said, surprising because this was one of the one mocking Louise. He looked up into the face of a dark skinned redhead.

"You wouldn't understand." Link mumbled out, while looking down at the ground.

Kirche clicked her tongue, "Perhaps not, but you remind me of another, and if your anything like her then I can't leave you alone right now." She explained to the boy, "So speak your mind, or just cry silently, either way I am not going anywhere." Link looked up at her again for a brief moment, before taking her up on her second offer.


	2. Chapter 2

Kirche sighed, the little elf boy had fallen asleep while she was holding him. This was only after a couple hours of tears, needless to say, her legs were fast asleep. She doubted it was anything Louise did. Despite everything, the girl did her best to uphold the title of Noble and did not abuse her powers or privileges. No, Louise did not cause this. Well, her date for the night was probably gone by now, and her legs being asleep would keep her in the courtyard unless she received some help. "Well, this is just great." Kirche muttered.

It was then she felt her body become lighter and lift from the ground. Turning her head, she caught sight of Tabitha, her dragon on the ground behind her, pointing her staff in her direction. Stretching her legs out while keeping a hold of the child, she felt the blood return to them.

"Thank you Tabitha." Kirche told her, "How long have you been there?" Tabitha point up before pulling out a book, Kirche understood the small gesture. "Ah, so you have been out flying around." Kirche chuckled, before shaking her head ruefully. "Ah, I seem to have a thing for troubled children." Kirche said quietly.

"Boy?" Tabitha responded, in her traditional on word sentence's.

Kirche shook her head again, "He didn't say, but I doubt it is anything that has happened today." She mused, flexing her legs again, and, satisfied that she could move on her own power, she signaled Tabitha to let her down. "Well, let's put him to bed." Kirche said, walking towards the dorms. Tabitha followed silently behind her with book in hand, pausing only long enough to tell Slyphid to go to sleep.

(Break)

Kirche pushed her way into Louise's room silently, and looked around for where the boy slept. Seeing the pile of hay she scowled. "Really Louise, he came all this way, and you give him bail of hey with no blankets?" She huffed. Then, slowly, a wicked grin spread across her face, "You should at least be kind enough to share your bed." She mumbled.

Tabitha rolled her eyes at her friend, but levitated the blankets, none the less. Kirche laid the little boy down, slipping off his boots once she had. Louise shivered at the lack of warmth and curled around the closest thing, which just happened to be our little elf boy. Tabitha lowered the covers, and the two crept out. Kirche was eager to hear the results of her prank, while Tabitha was happy to help her only friend.

(Break)

The end result didn't happen until the next morning, when the light from the sun woke Louise. The first thing her sleep fogged mind noticed, was that she was rather comfortable. The second thing she noticed, was that she was hugging something breathing. _"Okay, one of Cattleya's pets snuck in last night."_ Her mind decided. Opening her eyes, she beheld a head of blond hair buried against her shoulder. Blinking a few times, she remembered she was at the Tristain Academy… so Cattleya and her pets weren't there. In this, she did the thing that any sensible girl would. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Link awoke to a loud scream, but was unable to focus on anything. His body was sluggish, and he felt as though he would asleep again in moments. Looking around, his eyes came too Louise, who was dressed in her night gown, pointing her wand at him.

"W-wh-what are you doing in my bed!" She shouted at him.

Link blinked once, then again, and finally decided to answer her question. "I had a bad dream." He said, his speech slightly addled. This had the effect of making him look perfectly innocent. Although he honestly didn't remember how he got back to the room last night, but the dream was the reason he left in the first place.

"That's no excuse! What is a boy doing in a ladies bed?" she demanded. This was serious, this could stain her honor as a noble. For Founder's sake, she was betrothed. If this got out it would be disastrous!

"Sleeping." Link stated. Really what else would he be doing? Come to think of it, he should still be doing it.

"That's not what I mean!" Louise swore she heard sniggering, but she had yet to take her eyes off Link, so she knew it wasn't him. "This is serious. This could be a stain against my name if it was found out."

"What's wrong with it, we're both kids, aren't we?" Link asked confused over how big of a deal this was to her.

"I am not a kid! I am sixteen-years-old, a young lady! Just because I am small does not make me a kid!" Louise fumed at the slight at her height.

"So, Saria is several times that and she is smaller than you." Link huffed before laying back down.

Louise stood silently trying to process what he just said. However, that could wait, because now she was certain she heard laughing. Violently pulling open the door, she was met with the face of her rival. "Zerbst! What are you doing here? You have no business eavesdropping on..." Louise trailed of as a theory came to mind. "You! You have something to do with this don't you?"

Kirche smirked at Louise, "Ah, but I thought the two of you would look cute all curled up together. And I was right." Kirche laughed, before dashing down the hall.

"Zerbst!" The cry was heard throughout the castle... and largely ignored.

Louise grumbled curses under her breath as she dressed herself. Then, she turned her attention to another part of the problem. "Link, wake up! Why did you lie to me!" She demanded of the boy.

A blue eye cracked open, and Link resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't going to get anymore sleep. "I didn't, I had a bad dream. After I woke up, I went down to the courtyard, and…" Link trailed off, not wanting to admit he had been crying.

"And?" Louise asked while tapping her foot, showing her impatience.

"I was crying alright… I was crying and someone held me. I must of fallen asleep, 'cause next thing I know I woke up here." Link mumbled while looking at the floor.

Louise stared at him for a long moment, then sighed. _"Founder, he really is still a kid."_ She told herself. Then, she went over what he said from earlier. "Link, just how old are you?" She asked.

Link thought about it for a long moment before speaking, "Ten, I think?"

"You think?" Louise questioned.

"Well, I never celebrated birthdays where I grew up. Time never was an issue in the Kokiri Woods, we didn't age no matter how much time passed. Oh wait, we had this one ceremony we always preformed, I think it was once a year." Link told her, he took a much longer time thinking this time. "… I lost count after fifty-six." He said sheepishly.

Louise stared at him, then decided to ask the less headache inducing question, "Who are the Kokiri?"

"The Kokiri are children of the forest guardian, the Great Deku Tree. They stay children for all their lives, though this effect can be given to others who have the tree's blessing, but only if they stay in the woods. We were always told that if we left the forest we would die. But I figured it out, The Great Deku Tree meant he would no longer be able to protect us, or stop us from ageing." Link told his… charge? _"Something to think about, just what is my role here?"_Link decided internally.

"Bu-but no place like that exists." Louise stated, firmly deny that such a place could exist and not be known.

"Well, not in this world, no." Link agreed.

"… What do you mean?" Louise said with a half lidded stare.

At this Link actually glared at her with enough intensity to make her flinch, "I should be asking you that." He stated coolly, "After all, you're the one that summoned me, and I know I did not ask to come here."

"But, that's impossible, there aren't other worlds out there!" The pink haired girl stated in shock.

"You should bring that to the Teacher from yesterday, he has already guessed as much." Link told her before slipping on his boots. He strapped on his sword and shield, and attached his pouches to his belt, before giving her one final look. "I am going to get some food, I will talk to you again later."

Louise couldn't help but feel she had hit a rather sore nerve with the elf child. Before she could ask what was wrong though, he was gone. Deciding it would be for the best, she set out to find Professor Colbert.

(Break)

Link sighed as he walked through the halls of the academy. That girl was frustrating. Honestly, she uses magic, but doesn't believe in other worlds. Even when she had managed to drag him away from Termina. "The girl is too close-minded. Goddesses, I hope the everyone here isn't like that." Link muttered. He huffed a bit as well, it seemed as if there was no obvious threat to the peace, at least as of yet. _"I hadn't asked yet, but I suspected master and familiar were life bound, much like the Kokiri and their fairies."_Link wilted with those thoughts, _"Like how Navi was supposed to be for me."_

Caught up in his little funk, he was not aware of his surroundings and bumped into someone. "Ah!" He gasped as he fell to his rear, "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking." Link said in a slightly panicked tone, his hood fell forward covering his face. The impact seemed to have only briefly imbalanced the other person, a servant girl.

Quickly regaining her balance, she looked towards the child that bumped her. She smiled lightly at his manners, a rare thing in this school, when many children were brats. Looking down, she saw a blond little boy dressed in a green cloths. "That's alright, here let me help you." She said lifting Link's form from the ground. She righted his hat, and got her first look at a startling pair of blue eyes.

Link, meanwhile, had a blush light up his face. _"Why do women keep picking me up?"_ Link mentally complained, having a brief flashback to his first encounter with Anju. "Um… Thank you." Link mumbled out, though the touching moment was ruined with a growl coming from Link's stomach. His face turned a much brighter red, as the girl began to chuckle.

"Hungry are you." She laughed, "Well, I was on my way to the kitchen anyway. How 'bout I take you there?" She said, setting Link down. "Ah, by the way, my name's Siesta."

Link smiled up at Siesta, "Link." They walked towards the kitchen and chatted about little things. Link about friends he made through his travel, Siesta about her family. They talked about their respective homes, and soon arrived at the kitchens. Siesta gave Link a bowl of stew, and had him sit off to the side.

(Break)

Louise combed through the academy hallways, searching for her quarry. Professor Colbert was normally in his workshop, so she was headed in that direction. It only took her a few minutes to reach it. Knocking firmly, she was rewarded with a call to enter. There, Professor Colbert was looking through several large tombs. "Ah, Louise, I was expecting a visit from you today."

Louise was surprised at that, but did her best not to show it. It wasn't a good attempt. "Professor, I was wondering your thoughts, on my Familiar?" Louise requested.

Colbert allowed a thin frown to appear on his face. "Louise, I would hope by now that you would have at least gotten his name." He admonished her.

Louise flinched and was silent for a moment. "Link, his name is Link."

"Better." Professor Colbert told her. "Now, what do you need from me?"

"He, Link… He says he is from another world!" Louise said, "I mean, really, what kind of fool does he take me for? Everyone know that there is no such thing!" She rants, "And he gets mad at me for saying such. I mean honestly, he could have picked something more believable."

The Professor merely quirked an eyebrow. "Louise, just because you have never come across such a thing, doesn't mean it doesn't exist." This statement seemed to catch the girl flat footed. "Another world altogether, is not out of the realm of possibility. For instance, there have been a few items to appear over the years that no one has an explanation for. One such item is in this very academies vault." He told the young noble, while giving her a stern look. "Keeping that in mind, you have just insulted Link rather badly by claiming his tail as fantasy. Furthermore, it seems you are having a hard time remembering one important detail. Link is the same as us, he had a home, family, friends. He no longer does because your spell pulled him away from them, and if he really is from another world the chances of him seeing them again is almost nonexistent."

As the lecture went on, Louise sank further in on herself. It dawned on her just how bad she had handled things. She was hopeful Link would forgive her, but that didn't seem likely.

(Break)

Link had finished his stew, and was helping the kitchen workers with some of the chores. Though some were guarded around him for some reason, he didn't understand why. Thankfully, Siesta was very kind to him, and Marteau didn't seem to mind him, either. He had a feeling that last part had a big part to do with the others letting him help, instead of pushing him out. When he had finished another stack dishes one of the servants told him a teacher was looking for him.

Link left the kitchen after thanking Siesta and Marteau again. Link followed after the maid as she led him through the halls. "So, what is this Professor like?" He questioned, trying to get some idea of who he was about to meet.

"Oh, Professor Colbert is very kind to us. Though he is a bit odd, always tinkering around. Making the strangest things." The maid rattled on. She stopped at a door in the hallway and gave a few sharp knocks. "Professor, I brought Mister Link as you asked."

The door swung open, revealing the man who was heading the class yesterday. "Ah, thank you Leana, you may return to your duties." The Professor told the girl, and then motioned Link inside. Once he entered, he noticed that Louise was in the room, and she looked rather sheepish. "Now while I do have a few questions for you, I believe miss Louise has something to say." He told Link, before give Louise a half lidded stare.

Louise fidgeted, "I, ah… I'm sorry." She said meekly, "I was wrong to say you were lying."

"It's okay." Link sighed.

"Excellent, now that that is out of the way. I was wondering if you might let me look at your runes again?" Colbert inquired of Link, who lifted his hand for the man to see. Taking out a sheet of parchment, he created a diagram of the runes, their position on the hand, and a few other notes. "Now, I was wondering if you would be willing to tell me about the other symbol on your hand." Link froze up, and Louise perked up in interest. Colbert muttered a quick spell, the noticed the glow of his staff being the only indication of magic being used, "I can assure you that no one outside of this room will hear you."

"You're asking for a lot you know." Link said in a slightly strained tone. "This symbol, is a mark of the Goddesses, to understand it's meaning I would have to tell you about them. I don't really trust you enough for that." Link told him. Colbert sighed, but nodded in understanding. "May I go now?" Link asked him.

"Yes, I have what I needed, both you and Miss Vallière may go now." Colbert told them. When they had left, Jean was left to ponder the significance of what he had just learned. A mark of a religion could mean many things, but it was very personal for the boy. "But that mystery can wait." He mumbled to himself.

(Break)

Louise and Link walked in silence for a few steps, before Link broke the silence. "So, exactly what am I here?" He questioned.

"What do you mean?" She looked at him.

"I mean what am I supposed to do, am I your protector or something. I know you were expecting an animal like the others got, but what would they do for their masters?" Link asked.

Louise was mildly grateful that today was a day off. She herself never considered Links role, and it was a serious matter to look into. "Normally, a mages familiar reflects the mage, it is an indicator of what their element is, and how powerful they are." Louise explained, "The summoning ceremony works based off of desire, determination, dedication, to pick the most fitting familiar."

"Which raises the question of how strong you are." Link wondered aloud, "As for elements, I have a few spells, but I don't have control over an element, so I don't know how to help you there." He let out a yelp when Louise suddenly grabbed hold of him.

"Spells, you know magic." Louise demanded, Link responded with a startled nod. Louise sank to her knees, "My familiar even knows more magic than me." She bemoaned.

"O-Oi, what do you mean? What is wrong with your magic?" Link was worried, what was going on? Surely she couldn't be that bad. "How 'bout we show each other what we can do?" Link suggested, while pulling the seemingly distraught girl to her feet. He began guiding her outside. Eventually, Louise began to cooperate. They soon made their way through the gates to a suitable place for practice. "Here watch, here is some of my magic." Link explained pulling out a bow, nocking an arrow into place he pulled back. Sighting a suitable tree, Link channeled a bit of power, the head of the arrow erupted into a small fireball. Letting the arrow fly, it slammed into the tree, and a ball of flame exploded outwards.

Louise was off to the side watching, was surprised, he didn't use a wand. His spell wasn't that impressive, a dot class fireball spell does about the same. Though, his follow up spell left a larger impression. Ice. He had an ice spell, on an arrow no less. It exploded in a wave of super-cooled shards the extinguished the fire from his first arrow. The final arrow is what caught her attention. Light, using light as a weapon. Louise had never heard of it before.

"How was that?" Link asked curiously.

"What was that last one?" Louise almost demanded, instead of asked. She had combed the libraries for any spell she could wield, and never had she come across any spell about light other than lighting up a room.

"The light arrow?" Link asked curiously, "That is a sacred power, it is good for dealing with cursed and undead." Link explained slowly pulling up everything he knew about the spell. "I also found a temple that flipped upside down when you shot a certain spot. Damn place was a nightmare."

"Fl-flipped?" Louise question, such a thing didn't seem possible.

"I think it was an area effect spell, it reversed the gravity in the area of the temple." Link explained. Then he turned his eyes back to Louise, "Okay now it is your turn to show off." He smiled.

Louise flinched, before resolving herself. "Okay then." She chanted a few words Link didn't recognize, before pointing her wand at the damaged tree, "Fireball!" Link saw a wave of… something fly past before it… missed the tree and obliterated a boulder a few feet to the left of the tree.

"Well… it was powerful, but I don't think that was a fireball," Link said, then looked at the results again, "and we really need to work on your aim." He stated.

"…" Louise mumbles, but Link was unable to hear her.

"What?"

"That's the result of all my spells. They never do what I want, and always explode." Louise said a bit louder, her face red in shame.

Looking between the girl and the destroyed boulder. Link finally decided to voice his opinion. "And that's a bad thing?" Louise was obviously surprised by the statement. "I mean that blast was stronger than my bombs, I can think of a few times when that ability would have helped me a great deal." Visions of blasting Queen Ghoma danced in his head. "So you would never be able to be a healer, there are plenty of things an explosion is useful for, but only if you hit the target."

"What could an explosion possibly be good for?" Louise questioned. Who would need something so destructive? Though the thought of proving her worth, that was something Louise could not pass up. After being considered being a failure by her peers, a chance to prove them wrong.

"Killing monsters, destroying pirate forts, clearing boulders, destroying golems." Link started listing things he had to blow up over his adventures, "Breaking Beamos, those things are annoying as hell. Umm, let's see. Oh! Treasure hunting, you always have to blast your way through a wall or two."

Louise stared, and stared, "And you know all of this how?" She questioned, her eye twitching, _"This brat is mocking me, I know it."_ She thought angrily. Link reached into a bag buckled to his belt. Pulling out a fist sized black sphere, with a finger thick cylinder extending an inch from it. Link pressed the cylinder into the sphere, and tossed the sphere at the tree they were using. Louise saw smoke rising from the black sphere for a few seconds before an explosion rocked the clearing. The blast took out the tree, and filled the clearing with an acrid smell. She looked back at Link "What the hell was that?" She did demand this time.

"That was a bomb, and this brings me to another advantage your explosions have, they don't smell. I never liked this smell." Link complained fanning wisps of smoke from his face.

Louise sighed, her familiar was a headache. She was going to have to accept that fact, with those bombs and bow… "Link, what other items do you have and where are they?" She asked. Link gained a slight sheepish look, and Louise suspected her headache was going to get worse.

(break)

Authors notes: Now to answer several questions from my new fans, very surprised at the story's popularity. Link has kept a select few items. He has what makes the most sense, though as of right now no one know about his arsenal. So he has the normal bombs… Let me rephrase that, he has my variant of the bombs, you will see. He has kept the bow, they can make another. The Hookshot which he, ah, Liberated, from the pirates (You honestly expect him to return that?). He does not have the mirror shield. No picto box, no bean plants, no sticks, no powder-keg, deku nuts are up for debate. He has the Four Masks as mentioned before, but their use is limited to the situation at hand. He has kept the Great Fairy Sword, it looks cool and is huge, and it was a gift.

Next up is spells, yes, Link has his spells. Starting with the Arrows, he has all three spells there. He will have the three spells from OOT but they will be modified. Farore's wind will finally make sense, seriously it would have been better if it let you place warp points outside of the dungeons as well. As it stands it is a teleport spell, it can take Link someplace he has been before.

Link still posses the Ocarina of time, yes he has all the songs, though the teleportation ones will not work. All song effects such as time manipulation and weather control (The two obscenely powerful ones) Are now limited and draw from Link's own magic.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Legend of Zelda. I merely play the games and like any good fan, decided to write my take on them… Together. Now I need to clear something up while I can give Link his magic sack of holding, I cannot allow the items to remain the same. Remember when you saw them they were in a blocky 3D game. Now they are in an anime so things will change a bit. Also, I have come to my conclusion involving the Deku Nuts. They are now included

Now, I need to clear up an important detail in my opinion. There will be no Majora's Mask, first of all, it was returned to the Happy Mask salesman in both the manga and the game. Secondly, the Fierce Deity Mask is it's equal. It is a mask proclaimed to be just as powerful and evil as Majora. This is obvious to anyone who has played the game and gotten the mask, because you waste Majora in five minutes flat. It would go faster, but there are 3 cut-scenes that take place during the battle. Another note, you could only use Fierce Deity in a boss battle, now if you think about it, there is a reason for that, along with why it drains your magic. You will find out in the story, so please don't ask for spoilers.

(Break)

Louise was now rubbing her temples, hoping that it would banish her headache. Link had proceeded to remove all items from his person. This lead to Louise firmly believing that some form of magic was involved, there was no other reason for this all to be hidden so seamlessly. She had seen the pouches yesterday, but didn't expect this much from them. Link first removed his shield, which revealed the sheath for his sword and a quiver of arrows. Link then removed those, and pulled several pouches from his belt. One, contained nothing but bombs. Another, held a strange device with a hook, several odd nuts, six bottles, a very large and strange sword, and a purple frames lens that reminded her of an eye.

His third pouch held masks, several mask, some that seemed like costume masks, and others that were downright terrifying. But some were cute, she lifted up the Bunny Hood Mask to examine it closer. Looking between the mask and Link for a minute, she leaned over and placed it on his head. It reminded her of playing with Cattleya. "So why do you have all these masks." Louise finally asked.

"Ah, they were gifts." Link paused for a moment, "Well, most of them were gifts. I won a couple in contests, and the others…" Link trailed of, he didn't know how to explain the transformations masks. Hell, even the Gibdo Mask was similar to them. "The others are like, echoes." He figured that was a good way to explain it.

"What do you mean echoes?" Louise asked, her scholar coming forward. How could a mask be an echo, it was after all, just a mask.

Link removed the bunny hood and set it with the others. "They are echoes of those that died, who lingered with regret." Link said, his conveyed sadness and, Louise was positive she heard guilt. He lifted a mask, it was round and wooden, with two orange eyes and a round mouth. "When I first arrived in Termina, this mask was forced upon me, making me take the form of one of Majora's victims." Link explained, before he put the mask on.

Louise stared, Links fist clench and a gasp escaped him as his form shuddered. She watched as his form shifted, changed, and soon, a creature she had never seen before was standing in front of here.

"I'll never get used to that." The creature muttered in a high pitched voice, it sounded more like the wooden flute you here country people play. "This is what I mean by echoes, you take on the form of the spirit the mask represents."

"…Link?" Louise finally brought herself to ask. Tentatively, she reached out and touched her familiar. She had never really encountered transformation magic quite like this. _"Magic bound in a mask?"_ Louise wondered at such a thing. It was not uncommon to enchant an artifact with magic. Valuable books have protection spells, certain items are granted preservation spells. Then there are the magical rings, weapons, amulets. _"But never a mask."_ She snorted at the thought. _"Well, it certainly is creative."_ Link now felt like polished wood, smooth to the touch, his hair now leaves. "You shrank." Louise voiced this observation, it was that he was tiny. He shrank at least two heads when he changed. She lifted his surprisingly light body from the ground.

"Oi! Put me down!" Link demanded.

Louise tilted her head to the side, as she continued to examine him. "No." She stated and held Links new form against her chest, like some giant doll. Link struggled for a few moments, but this was his weakest form. He pouted after realizing he couldn't escape.

Louise was looking over the other masks thinking about what she had seen so far. "So, do the other masks do anything?" She was curious, studying so hard to find some method that would let her cast spells, she had exhausted nearly every avenue. She had considered artifacts, but they were rare, and who would entrust one to someone like her. After all, she was a zero.

"How should I know?" Link sulked, "I am obviously just a pet. How could I possibly understand how they work?"

"Oh, quit whining." Louise scolded, she set the boy back down, "There, you're free. Now, would please tell me about the other masks?" Louse asked nicely to try and placate the boy.

Link pulled his mask off, the transformation taking place much swifter than before. Link began to separate the masks. He held up a garish looking black wire mask, it had wide open eyes on it. "This mask has a basic spell on it. It is called the Up All Night Mask, and it does exactly as it states. No matter what, you will not fall asleep while wearing this mask, it doesn't matter if your with someone who speaks the most boring tails, you will stay awake." Link explained.

Louise snorted at the thought. The mask sounded like a joke, but she could think of a couple of students that would pay a hefty sum for it.

Link next held up a rather plain, and ugly mask, it reminded her of a stone. "This is the Stone mask, it can make you unseen." He explained.

Louise's eyes widened, "It makes you invisible?" She asked incredulously. Such a power on such a simple item.

Link shook his head in the negative. "No, it makes you unseen. When you travel, do you pay attention to every stone you pass? This mask, instead of drawing attention, repels it." Link said, slipping on the mask. Louise found that he was right, had she not known where he was before hand, he would have vanished to her, even now she had a hard time making her eye's go to where he was. Link removed the mask and began packing up his equipment. Tying his pouches back into place, Link began to put away his masks.

Louise looked over the ones that were still out. Her eyes looked onto a mask that possessed an angular jaw, white bangs similar to Links, and paint below and above the eyes. Reaching towards it to get a better look, only to have Link scream and rip the mask away before she could touch it.

"What do you think you're doing!" Link shouted at her

Louise was stunned, the reaction seemed like too much, but the look on Links face. He was furious, and, _"Scared?"_ Louise tried to pin the other emotion she was seeing behind the rage. "What? It is just another mask."

"No, this is not another mask. This is a mask of terrifying power." Link told here, his voice bearing the gravity of the situation, "This mask is known as the Fierce Deity Mask, I cannot risk anyone getting their hands on it."

Louise stared at the boy in shock. What was so terrible about the mask that caused him to react like that. _"Fierce Deity. Is he trying to say that is the mask of a god?"_Louise wanted nothing more than too scoff at the idea. But she had, had many of her beliefs confronted today. However, even that was a bit too much. Instead of confronting him on it she thought about the name again. The names have matched the masks he already shown her, perhaps, the name had a more meaning here. "What is the meaning behind its name?" She decided to ask, if Link answered she would have a better insight into why he was afraid of it.

Link was silent, looking at her intently for a long time. Slowly, he told her, "Its name also means Berserk God." His voice was weak, "I have only used the mask once… and I had to fight it the whole time, or lose myself." His eyes held a hallow look as he admitted it to her.

Louise paled at the implications, power for sanity, a high price. One that could backfire horribly if your will falters even an inch. Louise looked at her familiar, and was reminded of her mother, when she had shared stories of battle. The look in his eye was the same, but different. _"Perhaps I should write. Yes, I think I need to."_ Louise told herself. Link's mood swung back and forth to much, and for someone with eyes like those. "Maybe… Maybe we should head back. It is almost noon." Louise decided to change the topic, it just wouldn't be good if Link stayed like this.

Link just nodded as he finished packing away the rest of his things. The trip back to the academy was made in silence, Link not willing to speak, Louise knew silence was best for the moment. They arrived at the academy within minutes. "Let's go, they are serving lunch outside today." Louise told him as she guided him to the courtyard where the tables were set up. Several of the students were already there with their familiars. Link looked around, curiosity replacing some of his previous melancholy. "We have the day off today to get to know our familiars better." Louise explained to him, "This helps strengthen the bond between them."

Link nodded slowly, "I suppose we have been working on that for awhile now." Link said slowly, thinking over the mornings events. "But I really don't know that much about you." He told her.

Louise paused. Yes, that was true, for both of them actually. "I could say the same about you, you have told my about your home, but you keep hinting at things that you don't want to talk about." She told him. This, though, could probably be applied to her as well. She didn't really want to talk about her childhood. But they were master and familiar. Due to the, uniqueness of Link as a familiar spirit, she would have to form a bond of trust with him.

Link flinched slightly at her comment, "Can, can we wait until we are back in your room for this though?" Link requested with a meek voice, "I, I really don't want other to overhear." He fidgeted slightly at the thought of his story spreading around. It could cause problems, that and it was very personal.

Louise paused for a moment to consider it, before nodding her accent to the plan. She really didn't want anyone to hear her story either. "We'll go there after lunch." She led him through the tables eyes set on an empty one in the shade of a tree. They ended up passing a budding fight between a boy and two girls. Louise sighed, Guiche was up to his old tricks again. She continued on, but stopped when she noticed Link was not following. Turning around Louise saw him pick up a bundle of letters behind Guiche, and hand them to the first year girl.

Link jogged back over to Louise, who was giving him a flat look, as if he had just done something foolish. When the sound of twin slaps rang out, Link gave her a grin. Louise shook her head at his antics, and quickly pulled him to the table beneath the tree. "Link, please try to remember that your actions reflect back on me." Louise told him. He simply let out a sheepish chuckle. Louise sighed, _"Well at least he is no longer depressed."_She thought ruefully, and it was nice to see Guiche get his. They got to enjoy a pleasant lunch while Guiche tried to salvage his reputation.

(Break)

Louise and Link were sitting back in her bedroom, with a steaming pot of tea, and Siesta. Surprisingly enough, Link had taken a shine to the maid, and thus asked if she could be there. Louise agreed as long as the maid swore to keep their secrets. So there they sat, while Siesta stood off to the side. Link fidgeted nervously, before taking a deep, calming breath.

"I guess I'll start." Link told them. "I was born in the land of Hyrule, though I don't remember my mother. She was wounded, and pleaded with the guardian spirit of the forest, The Great Deku Tree, to take me in. He agreed, and she succumbed to her wound. I don't have any memories of her, I only found out about it much later. I am not even sure how long ago it happened, those under The Great Deku Tree's protection do not age like everyone else. The Kokiri are proof of this. I grew up with the children of the forest, but I was different. This was most obvious, because while everyone else had a guardian fairy, I did not. I was often teased because of this fact."

"I don't know how much time passed in the forest, but one day, things changed. I finally received a guardian fairy," Link's eyes glistened with unshed tears, "Her name was Navi, she was kind, sweet, and was there for me through my journey." He paused a moment, "She arrived with a summons from the Great Deku Tree. I had to gather a sword and shield to even be allowed to journey to the meadow because Mido was being a jerk. But it turns out that was a good thing. I had to go inside the Great Deku Tree to rid him of a curse. I fought my way through, and, honestly, without Navi shouting warnings and having information on the monsters, I probably wouldn't have made it." Link took a long sip of his tea, holding the cup with both hands, both of which were shaking slightly. "I manage to kill the monster powering the curse, a giant spider known as Queen Ghoma. But I was too late. The Great Deku Tree was dying. With the time he had left he told me of why he was cursed, and of the goddesses Din, Farore, and Nayru. When he finished he gave me a jewel that was key to stopping the man who cursed him. After that, he passed." Link finished with tears coming down his face.

Louise was staring at him intently. "Link…" She drew out his name, "How long ago did this happen?" She asked.

Link looked up at her, and gave a small, sad smile, "A little over five months ago." Siesta placed a hand on the boys shoulder to help him compose himself. An odd gesture, normally a commoner would be terrified of an elf. Link and Siesta seemed to share a small bond, though.

Louise tilted her head back to look at the ceiling. She took a long breath, then bit out a single word, "Damn." In the back of her mind, she was glad her mother wasn't around to hear her swear.

(Break)

It took some time, but Link eventually finished the tale of his adventures, the tale of the last half year of his life. Louise was not going to deny any of it. The emotions were real, the items and masks were real… The scars were real. That was the part that would stay with her, when Link removed his tunic, and began pointing out the numerous scars that should not be on the body of a child.

But now, Louise conceded it was her turn, though not nearly [as ]extreme as Link, she had her own share of troubles. Troubles, she realized, that might cause problems for her familiar. "I was born to the Duke and Duchess Vallière, I have two older sisters. Everything was going well until they began trying to train me in magic. I failed, I failed every spell I attempted. This was not good for my parents, they had a reputation to uphold. They loved me no matter what, but since I could not due magic properly, they were unsure how to handle me." Louise paused to drink her tea, "My mother is Karin of the Heavy Wind. She was strict, and taught all her children the rule of steel. To never let your emotions get the better of you, to keep them locked away. It was hard, growing up around her because she was such a cold person. But she fought battle after battle for Tristania so we just accepted that our mother could no longer show emotion. She had kept them locked up too long, and could no longer loosen the knot."

Louise looked out the window at the setting sun. "I wanted to prove to them that I wasn't a failure. More than anything I wanted to make them proud of me, so I came here, hoping… hoping to do just that." A mirthless chuckle escaped her lips. "Well, there is a saying about the best laid plans. I studied, I researched everything I could, for any sign that I could do magic properly. I failed time and time again. Then came the summoning ritual, if you completed it, you were considered worthy of continuing, fail, and you were dropped from the school. I refused to fail so I researched everything I could about the ritual, and then, I got you." Louise told Link.

They both sat there in silence for a long time after that. Siesta had left to most likely return to her duties. They had finished their tea, and after listening to each other and bring up their own painful parts of life, they weren't very hungry. Or at least that was what they told themselves to avoid having to be around other students at the moment. A knock at the door alerted them to a visitor, Link got up and answered it, to reveal Siesta with two bowls of stew and some bread. Despite not showing it, Louise was very grateful to the maid for this. Siesta had even managed to sneak them a bottle of wine.

(Break)

She tried, she tried very hard, but Siesta couldn't hold in the giggles at the sight of the two children passed out on the bed. She undressed them and put both in proper night cloths. "Ah, maybe the wine was a bit too much." She commented, but she couldn't help it, they reminded her of her younger siblings. She set their things aside, but took their cloths to me washed. Or, as in Links case, mended.

Siesta usually had a poor view of nobles. After all they were rarely kind, or forgiving, but Louise, she was an exception. She would keep an eye on those two children, and despite what Miss Vallière might say, she was still a child. Siesta hummed to herself as she went down the halls.

When she had met the boy all she saw was a child. She had picked him up after he had bumped into her. She had lifted him from the ground and saw his eyes, they were warm eyes, like all children's, but there was something different. Instead of innocence, there was something a bit darker, like sadness. Sadness that he was trying to hide behind a smile.

It was during their chat going towards the kitchen, that Link revealed he was from another world. When he was talking about his travels. "I remember a few times I got lost at night, trying to navigate by moonlight, I wonder if it would have been easier if we also had two moons." He had told her.

"What do you mean, there have always been two moons?" She asked him.

"Ah, right, umm I am not really from around here…" Link started to mumble.

A wry grin came to Siesta's face, "Oh, are you from another world?" She joked, it was something her grandfather claimed. But he was odd enough, and some of the older villagers believed him.

Link stiffened, then, raising his head to give her a long stare. "Yes." He finally told her, "I was summoned… by one of the students."

Siesta was shocked at the admission, but then remembered the rumors circulating the castle, "Are, are you an elf?" She asked timidly. She began looking over his appearance and noticed his ears for the first time.

He had just given her a confused look, and then stated "I'm a Hylian." As if there was no possibility of anything else being true. He gave her an inquiring look before asking, "What's an Elf?"

Siesta looked at the child, before sighing, "A race we have been fighting for a long time. They have powerful magic, pointed ears, and live for hundreds of years." She explained to Link.

Link looked at her confused, "But, Humans and Hylians don't fight." He told her. "Why do you and the Elves fight?" He asked her.

Siesta paused, then sighed. "Something that happened so long ago, only certain people even know of it." She looked at the child in front of her, he was too young to be here on some mission for the elves. Her thoughts were interrupted by Links stomach grumbling again. His cheeks began to gain a red hue. Siesta found herself giggling at it. _"He really is no different from my siblings."_ She mentally scolded herself for thinking him like elves spoken of in horror stories. "Let's get to the kitchen before you drop from hunger." She offered him. She had not looked at the boy with the inbred fear again, and now, perhaps, Louise would prove her wrong about the nobles. It had proved to be an interesting night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

Beta: Maltrazz

Louise once again woke to the sensation of someone sharing her bed, and a splitting headache. Sitting up, she groaned while clutching her head. This was enough to wake her companion, who clapped his hand over his ears. "Too loud." He mumbled, curling into the bed sheets. Louise just gave him a slight glare. Slowly, she attempted to crawling out of the bed, so she could change out of her night cloths into her school uniform. Unfortunately, standing only made her headache that much worse. She decided that class wasn't important at the moment, and promptly went back to bed.

This did not last, as her door swung open and a loud voice resounded in the chamber, "Good morning, Louise." Kirche had decided to pay the a visit for some unknown reason, "I heard the most juicy gossip in the halls," She paused hearing the loud groans of the rooms occupants. Her lips parted into a lecherous smirk, "Though there seems to be wonderful gossip here as well. Rough night you two? I hope you haven't done anything I wouldn't do." She chuckled.

"Zerbst!" Louise shouted. "Owwie." Only to regret it instantly, as she clutched her head. Link had decided the land underneath the pillows might offer some sanctuary from the noise. Kirche just chuckled softly at the site before her. Tabitha, who had hung back reading her book, took a step forward and used some of her small healing skill to relieve Louise and Link of their hang over's.

Louise favored Tabitha with a grateful look, before turning back towards Kirche, "What did you mean, you have gossip? You know I don't care about such things." Louise told the Germanian.

Kirche just laughed at the pink haired noble, "Oh, even when it is about Guiche looking to challenge your familiar to a duel? I believe he is still miffed about Link handing over the letters to Montmorency."

Louise looked at her in shock, "Y-yo-you have got to be kidding. Even Guiche isn't that stupid!" Louse was hoping that this was all an elaborate joke by the Germanian. Unfortunately, Kirche just shook her head, smile still in place.

"So, I'll just fight him and win." Link stated, as if it was simply a fact of life. He finally crawled out of bed and went over to his equipment.

Louise rounded on the boy, "Are you insane? Guiche is… What on earth are you wearing?" Louise questioned, her tirade firmly derailed at the site of her familiars clothing. Link himself stopped and looked down. He was in an over sized white shirt, obviously made for an adult male because it was nearly a dress on him.

"W-where did my cloths go!" Link yelped in shock. He quickly pulled the neck of the shirt forward and looked down, he was even in a different pair of under cloths. Link looked up with a blush sweeping over his face, as he scrunched the neckline back against his chest. This caused Kirche to quirk a brow at his behavior, but before she could question him on what he found, or did not find, they were interrupted.

"Oh my, I didn't think you would have so many visitors this early Miss Vallière." Siesta said, as she walked into the room, holding neatly folded cloths. The few folds of green alerted Link that some of those were his as well.

"S-Siesta," Link began nervously, "Do you know who changed me?" He questioned, face still consumed by a bright blush.

"I did of course." Siesta told the boy, "I have several siblings, I have done the same for them, as well. No need to be so embarrassed Link."

"W-w-wh," Link paused to lick his lips, "Why did you put _Those_ on me?" He questioned. Siesta paused a moment, looking at the boy to understand what he was referring to. Then her eyes widened with realization, before glinting with mirth.

"Why, well I wouldn't find any in your size from among the male staff," She started off, watching as his blush increased, "So I lent you a pair of mine, it wouldn't be proper for you to be in bed with a young lady with just a shirt on after all." She giggled after the last part. Louise realized what the maid was referring to and collapsed onto her bed laughing.

"Siesta~!" Link whined, sinking to his knees in an attempt to ward off a now curious Kirche.

"Oh, let's have a peek now, we should see how well you look in a dress as, well." Kirche began rambling ideas.

"Oh, I have done that with my younger brothers as well." Siesta said, then let out a sigh, "They do make rather convincing girls." Link had decided that curling into a ball was the best way to deal with the current situation. "Oh, here." Siesta said, feeling a sufficient amount of teasing had taken place, she handed him a pair of child sized shorts. Link snatch them from her, and pulled them into his shirt, he was using as an impromptu curtain. After some shifting around, he stood up and tried to discreetly hand the "Barrowed" undergarments back to Siesta.

Only to have them snatched out of his hands by Kirche. She swiftly backed away and un-balled them to display, a rather lacey, pink pair of silk panties. Kirche lifted a red brow a she scrutinized them, along with Link, who was now beat red. Louise, after she managed to stop laughing long enough to look up, descended back into helpless giggles. Kirche had other ideas about the situation, though. "Oh Louise, I think I might have a plan for slipping up Guiche. By any chance, would you have any blonds in your family?"

Link, who had a strong suspicion of where this was leading, grabbed the rest of his cloths from Siesta and ran out of the room. Kirche's voice followed after him, "Oh pooh, and he would have made such a cute girl."

(Break)

Link had managed to find a cleaning closet. Ducking inside, he quickly changed into his normal cloths sans boots. "I knew it, they are no better than those perverted pirates in Termina." Link muttered to himself. Deciding that today could be better spent among friends who didn't tease him, Link began sneaking out of the castle, and to the stables. He enjoyed the feel of the grass on his bare feet, the last time he had done this, he still lived in the Kokiri Woods. Dashing across the open courtyard, he saw the stables resting in the distance.

Ducking inside, he dodged the workers, and made his way over to where Epona was being kept. The filly nickered at the sight of him, and moved closer to the gate. "Hey, girl." Link smiled, happy that she was being well cared for, "How [']bout we go get you a treat, huh?" He asked her. She gave a small whinny in response. Opening the gate to her stall, he quickly led her out, but before he got far a voice stopped him.

"Hey, where do you think you're going with that horse brat!" Growled out one of the stable hands. Link did not recognize him from the brief visit he and Louise paid to the stable.

"I am taking Epona out for a snack, and a ride." Link told the man. He tilted his head to the side as he regarded the fat man in front of him. He didn't look like a stable hand, his cloth were of a better quality, though, not of the same level as the nobles. He also noticed that the other stable hands seemed to be trying to ignore what was happening. "Is there a problem?"

"You're damn right there is, I just sold that ho-" Was about as far as he got, before he found the blonde's bare foot buried into his stomach. He started coughing severely as the power behind the kick was enough to knock the air from his lungs.

Link had a rather dark expression marring his boyish features, as he watched the fat fool fall to his knees. "And, just what gives you the right to sell My HORSE!" Link shouted at the man.

The fat man spat at Link as he got his wind back, "All horses here are property of the academy. Unless a noble decides they want a certain one and buys it, that horse was bought this morning." The fat idiot's reply only further darkened Link's mood. Epona, smart thing that she is, sensed her companions discomfort, and the cause. She let her own displeasure for the man be known with a loud nay. "Now, I'll be taking it back." He growled as he advanced towards Link.

"You'll be doing what, Dirk?" Demanded a cold voice. In walked a man Link had met when he first arrived. Gerard, the Stable Master, a heavily built man that stood well over six feet tall. "When I received a complaint of horses missing a week ago, I couldn't figure out how they could get past the gate. Thank you for answering that question for me." Gerard said coolly, before his fist lashed out faster than expected, and smashed Dirk's nose into his face. The fat man fell back, cracking his head on one of the gates, he was out cold before he hit the ground. Gerard turned his attention towards Link, "Sorry about the trouble. He won't be causing anyone anymore problems."

Link nodded slowly, "Yeah, thanks for settling that. I-I should be going." Link finished a bit nervously. If he remembered correctly, most countries had a similar method for dealing with horse thieve[s], and Link didn't want to be around for it. He and Epona exited the stables shortly thereafter. A sigh of relief left the blond, as he was finally in a less tense atmosphere.

Link decided to lead Epona over to where the kitchen entrance was, to get himself some food, and her an apple. As he made his way there, he got to witness all of the other familiars that had been summoned. Several looked normal, a dog, a cat, an owl. Many others he could identify, a Dragon, a giant mole, a… Floating eyeball, okay some of them were just weird. "Ugh, we are in a strange place Epona." Link muttered to the horse.

(Break)

Louise huffed as she rounded another corner. She was trying to find Link after he had run off. Really how rude of him to just dash away in the middle of their plans… Okay, she would admit he had a fair reason to run like the dogs had been set upon him. However, that wasn't going to save him. No, she would see him dressed as a proper noble girl, or a maid, she had yet to make up her mind. She descended into giggles as she went over her plans.

That could wait, however, first she needed to find him, then deal with the mess that is Guiche, the pathetic skirt chaser. She sighed, really she should have seen this coming, but it was funny watching the fop getting slapped. She really didn't want the duel to take place, Link had enough scars, she didn't need that idiot Guiche adding too them.

"Mister Link is most likely at the kitchens by now getting something to eat." Siesta told Louise. She had been following along since Louise first left her bedroom, as had Kirche and Tabitha. Yes, Louise decided to forgo her rivalry with the Zerbst, for the shared goal of turning Link into their personal doll. The group took a small shortcut through the Alvis Dining Hall, and almost went unnoticed.

Until a loud voice brought attention upon them. "Well, Louise the Zero, you have arrived at last I see." Guiche was standing in the middle of the hall trying to hold a dramatic pose, turned slightly to the side and holding a rose while looking at them.

"Ugh, I have no time for your foolishness Guiche, I am currently trying to locate my Familiar." Louise stated waving him off.

"Ah, so your familiar has abandoned you, perhaps he heard of my challenge and decided to flee." Guiche claimed.

Louise laughed at him, a real laugh, "Yes, you continue on in your little world there Guiche. It is the only place where one such as you could compare to Link."

"I am Guiche de Gramont, a noble, the son of a general, and good looking. Just how is your familiar better than me." The blonde demanded.

"Well, he is cuter than you for one. He is also honest, brave, doesn't brag, and his boyish charm is not an act." Louise explained, then as an afterthought said, "Oh he is also better built too."

"W-what do you mean, if your familiar is so much better, then why did he run off!" an outraged Guiche yelled at her.

Kirche grinned and answered before Louise could speak, "Well, we were planning some _fun_ for him, but he grabbed his cloths and escaped the bedroom before we could start."

Louise, being reminded of Link's escape that morning, huffed moodily, "Really, I have already seen him without his shirt, he shouldn't be that nervous about this."

"Ehh?" Guiche managed to get out, it seemed like he was trying for a question, but his body was currently locked up at the new information. Though now the group had the entire halls undivided attention.

"Perhaps he was overwhelmed by their being so many girls." Kirche offered. She hid her smirk at the full body twitch Guiche had, almost as if someone had struck him physically. "Do you really think it would take all of us to handle him Louise?" Kirche asked.

"Mister Link is very energetic, and stronger than he looks." Siesta chimed in, she knew she shouldn't contribute to the castle gossip, but it was so much fun. "I am sure it will take all of us just to get him back to Miss Vallière's chambers." Many of the noble girls were whispering about how indecent they were. Many of the noble boy's were considering erecting statues to the elf boy. Guiche looked like he had been turned to stone by the information, his rose wilted in his hand.

"Now, if you don't mind, I have a familiar to hunt down. Good day, Guiche." Louise said in a dismissive tone before turning, and walking out of the dining hall, the other girls following close behind. If one strained their ears, they would have heard snickering coming from the group.

(Break)

Once the girls were far enough away from the dining hall Louise ceased trying to hold back her laughter. "Did you see his face! Oh Founder, that will be worth every bit of gossip that comes from this." The pinkette regained control after a minute before continuing. "Ah, that was satisfying. That should take care of any issues with Guiche."

Kirche chuckled a bit herself. "You seem to have a rather good sense of irony, Louise." She told the short noble.

"Well, the skirt chaser deserves it. But I'm not sure you were joking back their Zerbst, I do hope you're not planning on doing anything indecent to Link." Louise stated casting an electric glare at Kirche.

"Oh, but you have already shared a bed with him twice, perhaps I should be defending his honor from you." Kirche replied, sparks could almost be seen from the heated looks they were giving each other. Siesta was chuckling nervously at the display, while Tabitha simply turned a page in her book.

When they arrived in the kitchen, Link was sitting in a corner waiting patiently for some food. He looked over and saw the group of girls. Now make no mistake, Link has lots of courage, but there are some horrors that even he isn't willing to face. When a group of girls, with intentions of using him for dress up doll appeared, it is understandable that he would choose to run away. Soon after he saw them, he bolted out the back door and into the courtyard.

"Get him!" Louise yelled out as she charged after the elf boy. As they burst through the door, the sound of hoof beats greeted them, they saw Links receding form, as he rode away on a young horse. Louise pouted as her quarry was escaping her again, "Now what?"

"Slyphid." Tabitha stated in monotone, and the large blue dragon came over to the group. Tabitha pointed her staff at Link, "Retrieve… No eating." She told the large blue creature. The dragon flew off to do as commanded, though Louise had a rather shocked look on her face, due to the addendum Tabitha made to her command.

Link howled with laughter from atop Epona, despite what awaited him if he lost, he was enjoying the overdone game of tag. At least, he was until the blue dragon he saw from earlier swooped down from the sky and plucked him from Epona's back. One of the downsides of riding bear back is that there is nothing to keep you on the horse. Epona let out a startled neigh as the creature swooped over her. Link was scared, he would admit it, the dragon may be planning on making him lunch. Wait, it was a familiar, did it belong to one of the girls? It was taking him back to them, shit, it belonged to one of the girls.

"Thought you could get away Link?" Louise practically sang the words. Link felt a shiver go down his spine as he looked upon the women who were going to perform unspeakable acts to his person. All he could do was curse the Goddesses for putting him in this situation.

(Break)

Guiche was not going to take these insults lying down. He would prove himself to be better than some boy. He, along with several of his year mates, marched through the halls to Louise the Zero's room. Though, the others were just there to confirm if what they heard in the dining hall was true. They soon reached the door, when Guiche went to knock a scream rang out.

"Owww, It's too tight!" A young voice, which a few of the second years recognized belonging to the boy in question, was heard. They began wondering just what was going on when another voice was heard.

"Ugh, it's like trying to squeeze water from a stone." Groaned the voice of Louise the Zero. Now being them teens, and male teens at that, several images began to fill their head of what could be happening in the other room.

"Keep going Miss Louise, you're almost there." Came the voice of the maid. Guiche had once again turned to stone at the realization that, yes, this boy has succeeded where he had failed.

"Remember Vallière, I get to go next… Ehh, Tabitha what are you doing?" The wide eyed boys decided that now would be a good time to leave. Those that are not Guiche, had completed what they set out to do, prove or disprove that the elf boy had a harem. They grabbed the now immobile Guiche and began dragging him away.

Inside of the room was a different story than what was imagined outside, though. "Oww, why do I have to wear this?" Link complained. The garment in question, a corset, was being tied by Louise.

"Quite whining, and suck in your gut a bit more. There, got it!" Louise said in triumph. She had decided on one of her fancier pieces of clothing, but it required a corset, which did remarkable things to Links figure. Without altering anything else, your first assumption upon seeing him now would be that he is a she.

"But it's so embarrassing, and I can't breathe." Link said back, a blush covering his face. However, his protest did little to stop Louise from putting the gown on him. Soon, he was trussed up in petticoats and enough fabric to make ten of his tunics, in his opinion.

Then came the makeup, "Oh, quit squirming, you're going to be so lovely when we're done." Kirche told him, as she applied the powders and creams. The whole ordeal took half an hour. When they were done, and had Link looking in a mirror, words failed the boy. He would have sworn it was Zelda he was looking at.

"Well, he's speechless, I think that is a good sign." Kirche said. The Germanian was behind Link with a hand on his shoulder. "Want to share what you're thinking with us?" She asked Link.

"I-I, look so different." He said. The dress was a light violet, with darker pieces in the suite. The corset cover was the same color with the darker shade in lace. Violet, satin gloves decorated his hands up to his biceps. His hair had been styled, it now was brushed free of tangles and a large bang hid part of his face. "I look like Zelda!" his voice conveyed his surprise this time. "Oh no, if anyone every found out, I could never set foot in the kingdom again." He said bringing a gloved hand to his mouth.

"You said yourself that you look completely different, how would they know?" Louise asked, Looking over the outfit for any flaws. Siesta was right, young boys do make convincing girls. How anyone would recognize him as he was now, she had no clue.

"Impa would know, she's a Shieka, they always know." Link muttered sinking further despair. The boys would laugh him out of the kingdom, and if Zelda or worse any of the Kokiri girls saw him like this. Being the youngest boy in the village all the girls fawned over him just a bit, but this also led to them doing things with him they couldn't convince the other boys to do. This normally never went beyond Link getting his hair braided, or Saria teaching him proper manners. No, if they found out there would be no reprieve.

Just then a chime rang out through the school. "Oh no, class is going to start soon." Louise said before grabbing Links hand, "We need to go." She told him, while pulling him out the door and down the hall. Kirche was following close behind, with barely suppressed snickers at the boy's new problem.

"Wait, Louise, stop! Please let me get changed first." Link almost begged.

"After all that work, no! Besides, no one will realize your anyone other than my friend Lilly here on a visit." Louise told the boy. Link almost sobbed when he realized he had to stay like this. It was going to be a long day.

(Break)

Okay, I know it has been awhile but the pole threw me off, so I decided to wait and start posting on Saturday again. Now as a rule, flames will be ignored. Yes, I have a beta, who will help me clean up this chapter like the others, I will probably do it in mass at some point in the future. Now, anyone who asks why I am being mean to Guiche, obviously doesn't know why Guiche exists. He is comedy relief, he is meant to be bullied by the author.

I will try to upload once every two weeks if not faster, but I may be slower because I have other fiction ideas in my head that I want to use. So, if I slow down please be patient, I am not a supremely skilled writer who can turn this stuff out on a dime (unlike Obsidian Dreamer). So feel free to share your reviews, and anyone who hates Link being put in a dress, FU, this was fun to write.

Edited as of Jan. 15, 2012


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer and notes,

First, I would like to thank all the support that my new fans have given me. Without such I would probably never continued this fiction. Secondly I would Like to send my thanks to my Beta Maltrazz, for all of her/his hard work.

Finally, I do not own anything from Familiar of Zero or Legend of Zelda. The characters and worlds are property to their respective creators.

(Break)

Link was very grateful for that his hair covered his ears, if it didn't he would have been found out, and considering how Kirche and Siesta behaved he did not want any more girls finding out. Louise's group soon arrived at the classroom and took their respective seats. There were whispers circulating about Louise and Link, and the poor elf boy felt that he was already found out.

"Louise, who is this?" Asked a rotund, blonde noble boy, gestured to Link. The boy's heart nearly stopped then and there, he let out a slight gasp, which was surprisingly feminine. Then, Louise took control of the situation.

"This is my childhood friend Lily. Do be kind to her, she is rather shy." Louise explained.

"Ah-um, H-hello." Link stuttered out in a soft, strained voice. Though this was more caused by the corset crushing his ribs than any acting ability on his part.

The boy beamed at 'Lily' before speaking, "Ah, such a fitting name for someone so lovely. My name is Malicorne de Grandple, and I would be pleased if you would accept my invitation to tea at noon." The boy said, trying one to gain favor of the Lovely girl in front of him.

"Umm…" Link got out, unsure of what was going on. It didn't help that Louise and Kirche were sniggering in the background. Louise decided that this was not an opportunity to miss, "Ah poor Lily, you attract followers wherever you go."

Lilylooked at the pink noble in confusion for a moment, before turning beat red. "Ah-ah, sorry Malicorne, I will have to turn you down." She stuttered out. The boy seemed to visibly wilt, Lily could only give a nervous smile. Before anything further could happen the Teacher walked into the classroom.

As the class proceeded, the Teacher was talking about Earth magic and simple alchemy spells, she asked for a student to come demonstrate. She called on Louise, now Link having seen her magic, knew how it would turn out. He had detonated a bomb or two in enclosed spaces before. He watched as Louise's classmates riled her up and knew that this was going to be much worse. Taking a page from Tabitha, "Lily" calmly stood up, and followed the silent blue haired girl out of the class room.

He made it out with precious seconds to spare, as moments later an explosion sounded. Link let out a sigh, he was ready to go change back into his own cloths when he realized that, he would need an extra pair of hands just to get out of his current garment. He turned towards Tabitha, "Um, would you help me change?" he haltingly asked her. The blue haired girl nodded once. And they set off back to Louise's chambers.

(Break)

Link sighed, happy to be in his own cloths again. Clearly he had misread the situation at hand. He had not been summoned to be a guardian, not even be a hero. No, clearly this was Ganondorf enacting his revenge. He planned to humiliate Link to death, a plan Link feared might actually succeed.

"You there, Halt!" A voice cried out. Turning around, Link discovered Guiche had found him. "You! You think you're so much better than me huh? Well I won't have it! My pride has been trampled upon since last evening, and I have had enough! Meet me at Vestri Court, and we shall see who is better once and for all!" The fop finished shouting before storming off.

Link continued to stare at the spot in the hallway, wondering exactly what had just happened. It sounded like the challenges he would receive from some of the guards, at the outposts around the kingdom. Sighing, Link adjusted his sword and shield, no need to go through this unprepared. Mages always made bad opponents, they liked to keep you at a distance, or had minions do their work. Now the only problem was, Link had no clue where Vestri Court was.

(Break)

Link wandered around the halls for a bit until he came across a student, from them he managed to get directions to the chosen battle ground. Quite a few students had gathered to see the fight. Link was mildly surprised, he hadn't thought the rumor of the fight would have traveled so fast.

Link took his place across from Guiche, the blonde noble was speaking but was apparently trying to build himself up for the fight. Link almost laughed, how many arrogant guards had he beaten, who had done the same thing. They all spend far too much time talking, instead of training. Link, himself didn't train often, no, training was a luxury. Link had spent all his time fighting for his life, this was what made him strong. He was able to train after he returned to the past for the final time, and that was when he discovered how skilled he was. The training he received merely gave him new skills, and guidance. It sharpened the blade that he was, but Link knew he was no master. No, it would be a few long years yet, until he could claim that title.

Ah! He had called it right earlier, the arrogant blonde teen had summoned a minion. Link reached for the hilt of his sword, and then moving far faster than what he was used too, cleaved the metal minion in half. Not letting himself get distracted by his newfound speed, he advanced forward and took down Guiche.

"I Yield! I Yield!" Guiche hollered, from his downed position.

Link blinked, startled at the sudden shouts. That was it? He already won? That was just pathetic. He looked too the crowd, most looked confused, shifting their sight from Links starting position to where He and Guiche were now. One finally voiced the issue. "What happened? I blinked and it was over."

(Break)

Louise heard about the fight, and managed to break away from her punishment to stop it. All she could think of was how she was going to make Guiche suffer if he harmed as much as a hair on Link's head. That thought almost made her stumble, when had she become so protective of link. Well, sure he was sweet, caring child. He had been through a great deal of conflict already, and- No! Stay focused. You need to get to the court yard and stop the fight.

Louise arrived with what she thought was time to spare, only to notice that the crowd was already dispersing. She saw Guiche on the ground, with Link standing over him. However the elf wasn't looking at his opponent, but at his hand. "Link!" Louise called as she ran over to him. "What were you thinking, getting into a duel! You could have been hurt!" She scolded.

Link looked from her over to Guiche's prone form. He looked like he wanted to say something before shaking his head. He then looked her in the eye, "We need to talk." He told here. Louise was caught by surprise, the phrase seem to cause a sinking feeling in her stomache. "W-what do, Hey!" She was cut off do to the young Hylian dragging her away from the courtyard. Link was going at a steady jog, but it may as well have been sprinting for Louise. When he finally stopped in a secluded corner, she was doubled over panting.

He waited until her breathing steadied before speaking, "Are these rune magic?" He asked pointing to the runes on the back of his hand.

Louise stared at the boy in front of her for a long moment then she exploded. "You dragged me over here for that! You stupid, stupid, stupid, familiar!" She yelled at the young boy, while trying to beat him with each utterance of the word stupid.

"Ow, wait that's not. Ouch! Quit it!" Link yelled grabbing both of her hands so she couldn't hit him again. He looked her in the eye and tried again. "I mean, do they do something other than mark me?" Louise paused her tirade, looking at Link, waiting for him to continue. "I am very familiar with how strong I am, how fast I am. When I fought Guiche I was much stronger and faster than normal." Link explained.

Louise was silent as she mulled over the information. It was not something unheard of, granted there were a few mages with cats, their runes granted them the ability to speak. The headmaster had a mouse, and considering the old man's age, it was probably the oldest mouse in the world. Yes the runes did have effects other than a mark. perhaps this is what happened when a person was marked. "I believe so, but we may want to talk to Professor Colbert." Link nodded and they both set off to find the professor.

(Break)

Louise and Link were not the only ones in debate about the power of the runes. "I believe that little display confirmed it. Even the boy noticed something was different." Colbert told the headmaster.

"Hmm, yes this is true. But I am sure you also understand professor, that we cannot let this information get out. I shudder to think what lengths certain individuals would do with such knowledge." The headmaster intoned. Colbert nodded, although grudgingly, to the point. Finding a Gandalfr meant one thing, Louise was a void mage. She held the potential to be as strong as the Founder, and to others a very potent weapon. No it wouldn't do for this information to get out.

(Break)

They couldn't find him, which was surprising, because the professor was almost always either in his workshop, or the library. If he wasn't in those then he was in class, but classes were over. This meant he was likely outside of the school getting materials and they weren't likely to find him. They had no idea that Professor Colbert was avoiding them so he could create a cover should they start asking questions.

So Louise and Link went back to their room. It was well into the night when they had decided to give up their search, and both were tired. Once again both ended up curled in the same bed. Louise stopped caring about what would be considered decent, mostly because she liked holding the smaller boy and pretending he was a little brother. She had always wondered what it would be like to have a younger sibling, but she never dared voice this thought to her mother. It didn't take long for both of them to be fast asleep.

They were both brought out of their slumber by the sun. Groaning, both children sat up and began rubbing their eyes. Link was the first to notice something was off, but the site that greeted him left him unable to speak. When Louise was able to look around properly, she saw that they were on the ground, in a forest. "Link, where are we!" She yelped in surprise, looking around franticly for any sign of the academy. Her search eventually brought her to the boy at her side who was being far too quite.

Link was staring at the woods with something akin to shock. "Link, Link! Wake up, we've been kidnapped!" Louise said trying to bring her companion back to the real world. The elf boy said something, but his voice was no more than a whisper. "What was that?" Louise asked the boy.

"I'm home…" came his answer, before he bolted up and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Saria, I'm Home!" He took off into the woods leaving a stunned Louise behind.

"Link, Link wait for me." Louise called after him, she was surprised with the speed of the elf boy when he came back to her side.

"Common, and don't get separated, it will be bad if you get lost here." He told her, taking her hand in his as he took off down a winding path through the woods that only he seemed to know. Louise managed to keep up with him, but only barely, she suspected he wasn't going as fast as he could either. The woods themselves fascinated her. She had never seen trees of such size before. Slowly the scenery changed from the wild, untamed forest. A brick here, a statue there, they were entering ruins which were being reclaimed by the very forest around them. Link seemed to pick up speed when he saw a long flight of stairs.

Upon reaching the top He let go of Louise's hand, "Saria!" He cried out at the sight of green haired girl playing an instrument. He charged forward towards the girl, a few stray tears falling from his eyes. The girl stopped playing and placed her instrument to the side, she met him in the middle of the clearing as he embraced her. Both were laughing and tears could be seen. "I'm home, I'm home." Link said, only to see Saria giving him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Link, but this isn't the real Lost Woods," she pause, "you're not home yet." She told him. Link looked heartbroken, though Louise didn't. The young noble was still doubled over trying to get her breath back from the run. She felt bad for the boy, sure, but there was a pain in her side that had most of her attention at the moment. She was out of shape, what would her mother say about this.

"Why? Why can't I be home?" The boy cried, holding one of his most precious friends. A pair of arms enveloped both him and the forest sage. "I'm sorry little one, but this is only a visit, maybe one day but you have a destiny." A voice said.

The voice belonged to a woman. She was stunning beyond anything Louise had ever seen. Her skin was pale and smooth, without any blemishes. She was tall, and regal, yet had a kindness about her that Louise had never seen. Long green hair, braided in loops, yet still reaching her waist. She seemed to glow, Louise knew, she instinctively knew, this woman was not human. It was not the long ears she shared with link and the other child, no. It was something far deeper that resonated within her soul. This woman was not mortal. "W-who are you?" Louise asked, still stunned at the sight of such a being.

The woman smiled down at the girl, it filled Louise with warmth, one that she was sadly not familiar with. The woman spoke from where she sat on the ground, where Link and Saria leaned into her touch. "I am Farore, Godess of Courage, and mother of all." The woman stated. It was too much for Louise, she fainted dead away.

Link looked over to where Louise had fainted, it wasn't like he couldn't understand her situation, but he still laughed. A hand threaded though his hair. "That's better, it's best when you smile little one." Link looked up to the woman he regarded as his mother. Honestly, he would not have been nearly as effective for Hyrule had it not been for her. Seven years, it wasn't like he was truly asleep for all that time. No that would have made operating in the world after that nearly impossible.

Farore had kept watch over him all that time. She had let him get used to a larger body, so he would not be spending the first month after he woke learning how to walk again. In that time he had come to consider her his mother, and even call her such. She never dissuaded this as she essential creates all life in Hyrule. Every child born, bears her touch, from the smallest insect to the most phantasmal creatures, to the oldest trees. All life came from her.

But now, Link wasn't smiling when he looked at her, "Why? Why did you send me away?" He pleaded. He missed his home greatly, his friends, the air, the grass, the woods. He missed all of it.

Farore, frowned and let out a sigh. This was part of the reason he was brought here after all. To explain what is going on. "I'm sorry child, the first time you were needed to save Termina. We could not allow for the catastrophe to happen. But after that, it was not our doing that you went to this new world." She told him gently. "That girl has more power than you or even she knows, power to reach out across existence, to reach for you. What I have to say involves both of you, so it would be best if you woke her up."

Link nodded, crawling over to Louise, he shook her awake. "Munnwaa." Louise yawn, for some reason, it reminded Link of a cat. "Link, I had a weird dream, it had…" She trailed off at seeing Farore still sitting in the glade, smiling at them. "It wasn't a dream." She whispered.

"Common, we were brought here to listen." Link told her. Then pink haired noble nodded shakily. Link walked back over to Farore and sat down, motioning Louise to join them, which she did.

"Now, where to begin." Farore mused, "I suppose a little history is needed. Six thousand years ago, there was a unique human in your Lands child. You know him as the founder. His power was vast for a mortal, and it was different from every other magic on your world." Farore told them.

"Void." Louise stated when the goddess stopped. "Founder Brimir was known as the only user of the Void element, he created the current system of magic that has been I use for 6000 years. Even at the academy we are taught the four elements of water, wind, fire, and earth. Void having been lost to the ages." Louise recited her knowledge.

Farore nodded, "True, and not true. Child void was never lost, but limited. Brimir managed a spell to make sure each there would always be 4 void users. They have been born, time and time again, but regarded as failures in magic. Do you know why?" Farore questioned. Louise haltingly shook her head, still having trouble believing that there were other void users. "They couldn't cast a spell. They were never able to show anything beyond and explosion of magic for their efforts." Louise's eyes widened.

Farore nodded at the girl, "Yes Louise, you are a void mage, but I warn you now child, Brimir is not as good a person as you would like to believe. A great mage, yes, a good person, far from it, in his final days he planned to commit genocide on the elves of your land. To wipe them from the face of your very world." Farore paused to mutter something before continuing. "He was betrayed by his familiar, for she decided he was going too far in his quest for revenge. But it didn't matter, the Humans and elves of your world are dedicated to wiping each other out." The goddess gave a long suffering sigh at this point. "Foolish children, really, one would think they would make an effort to try to get along, but those are few and far between."

"Mom," Link interrupted, "The eves are supposed to look like us, is there a connection?" He asked curiously.

Farore nodded sadly at this. "Yes I'm afraid there is. They are outcasts, their ancestors experimented with great magic, and threw an entire kingdom into chaos. We couldn't stand by and let it happen. The world had just started and one foolish group was already trying to destroy it. We removed them, and cast the kingdom through the void. It came to rest on little Louise's world, and when the magic settled the people were changed. They lived much longer than normal, and were intrinsically tied to nature. I am sorry to say we have a hand in the Chaos caused on little Louise's world." Link seemed to slump at this, looking over at his partner, Louise still sat wide eyed throughout the explanation.

"Link, remember when I said you were called by Louise because you were best suited?" The little elf boy nodded. Farore reached out and took his left hand. "These runes, they mark you as 'The left hand of God,' and grant you the knowledge to use any weapon in existence." It was Links turn to be wide eyed. "Yes, considering your experiences there are few better suited for this, but I have to ask, if we, Din, Nayru, and myself can entrust a task to you?" She questioned the boy. Hesitantly, Link nodded. The other Goddesses appeared in the clearing, each touch his still raised left hand. The faded Triforce symbol, flared to life in a brilliant gold as each triangle lit up.

Link was left speechless at this, he could feel it, power coursing in the symbol, but it wasn't the Triforce, it was similar, but weaker. "Remind the outcasts of what they once were, remind them that their mothers never stopped watching them. This will let you call on our power, it is our blessing, to one who has proven himself more than worthy to receive it." With this, Farore gave Link a kiss on the forehead, before he vanished. She repeated this act for both of the other children, leaving only the goddess in the clearing.

"Are you sure this is wise sister?" Din questioned

"We have seen the feature to come without interference. Do you really wish to risk it?" Nayru questioned back.

"No, but that is only for our world, we cannot see into that child's future now. Those fragments we gave him could grow in his care, they could become another triforce." Din said,

"Or change the boy into a god himself." Nayru added.

"Can you think of one better suited for either result?" Questioned Farore, looking at the floating golden triangle in her hand, the other two were silent. With that, the Din and Nayru left the clearing. Farore looked to the sky, "Good luck, and sleep well my child."

(Break)

Authors Note:

Wow. Okay I know, I know many of you want to scream at me for taking so long. But I really wasn't in the mood, something I need to get over but it was either wait, or write trash, and you guys don't want me writing trash do you? Well here is chapter five for your enjoyment. Now then, please do not ask what will happen! This is supposed to build and creat suspense and I may not be able to resist answering.

I have to than my many reviewers. Who are the reason I want to continue the fic. All my fics start as something fun for me until they gain support. The support helps drive me to do better. But my block is gone so it should not take a month for a new chapter next time. Okay Peace out all.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Sorry people for taking so long, I have been playing some games which took m focus away from writing. I am truly sorry, but March has been a big update month and much new content was released. Bu now I am working on this chapter and it should be to you before the end of the month. At least that is my goal.

Now one of my reviewers pointed out that Brimir did not found the current system of magic and I will fix that part of the last chapter at a later date. But there won't be any more references to it. Please continue to review and constructive criticism helps.

As always I do not own Familiar of Zero or Legend of Zelda.

(Story Start)

Link had left the room early that morning not wanting to talk about last night with Louise. What Farore told him sent chills down his spine he had to convince the elves of this land to change. Why couldn't it just be Ganondorf returning, no he had to deal with an entire race! It disturbed him, but not as much as there _gift_ had disturbed him.

Looking down at his left hand he saw three, fully golden triangles. He could tell, thanks to bearing the Triforce of Courage that these were not as strong as the real Triforce, but that didn't matter. There was still a great deal a power in this symbol that could be used for good, or bad.

"Link, I brought what you asked for." Siesta said, handing him a roll of cloth. Link smiled, thanking her as he took the cloth. He began wrapping his hand to hide the Triforce symbol, which had become much more visible. This would also hide the runes on his hand, which was good. No need for anyone else to figure out their full meaning, though he suspect Professor Colbert already had.

"You're such a strong person Link, facing off against the nobles, and all those things from your stories." Siesta told him, "I wish I could have such courage." She sighed wistfully.

Link frowned, "I may not have been afraid when I fought Guiche; but do you honestly think I wasn't scared when I went on my quest? I was terrified. What could a child do against the evil that killed the Great Deku Tree? But," Link pause, trying to gather what he wanted to say, "but I had to do it. I was scared the entire time, but I pushed it aside and moved forward. To not give into fear, that is what courage is." Link told her. That was the only way he could describe it. It was odd, trying to put it to words. He understood courage that was the easy part for him; but to explain it? No. Link could not put the fight, the struggle, and the emotion that represented courage into proper words. But he felt he came close. Close enough to give a glimpse.

Siesta tilted her head in thought before smiling and tousling Links hair. "Hey!" Link gave shout, surprised by the sudden attack on his head. She laughed before looking at him in the eye, "Thank you, Link." Siesta said before walking away. Link wasn't sure what it was, but he hollow feeling in his chest. He felt it before, but couldn't place it. It unnerved him.

(Break)

Siesta had wanted to give up. She wanted to forget her dreams and run home, escape the fate that awaited her. Count Moss, he had taken interest in her, and had arranged for her to work at his manor. She already knew what this interest was it wasn't the first time a noble had done such a thing. But the pay would be good, better than the academies, but it came at such a steep price.

She would have to give herself to Count Moss. Could she do it? Would she degrade herself to such an extent, even if it meant fulfilling her dream faster? At first she had said no. She was fully ready to run away from such a fate. Then she had seen Link this morning. He had a simple request for her, but that was not what affected her. No it was just his presence and the memories of his body when she changed his cloth for that one night.

No, her thoughts were not of a perverse nature even thought he had a well defined body that might encourage such. No. It certainly wasn't that. Her thoughts instead were on the numerous scars she had found. She had spent an hour tracing the old wounds, fascinated and horrified to find such on him. This is why she believed his tales, fantastic though they were, for only something evil could leave such marks on the innocent. How many times had he wanted to run? How many times had he simply wanted to curl up in bed and say it was all a bad dream? How could a child have strength to face such horrors and her, an adult who is suppose to protect the young, not do the same.

No. Siesta had a goal, and she would face whatever came in her path to reach that goal. Siesta wished she didn't have to leave the academy, but some things couldn't be helped. Siesta wished she could have told Link, but she did not want to add her burden to his own. Know what she did of the elf child he would challenge the Count for her freedom. He might win, he might not, but one thing was certain, she did not wish to add to the scars already on his body. There would be no coming out of a fight with a full noble unscathed.

So when she saw Link again to deliver his request, she thanked him. She thanked him for his strength, his words, his presence, and his courage. With that she left, she would face her fate, but she would be strong about it.

(Break)

Louise was distracted. Goddesses, real divinity, to be able to meet such beings, she was understandably distracted throughout her classes. The fact that she, a mortal, could meet with them was beyond anything fathomed by the people of Helgenka. The information given to her by them was an even greater cause for distraction though.

Void. She, Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, was a Void Mage. How? How? How? How could such a thing be and no one knew. She was a failure, a waste of time, a burden to her family. She was a Void Mage. Logically she knew no one was to blame. The void was a lost magic, no one know anything about except what is written in ancient tomes. That did nothing to quell the inferno of emotions that warred with each other under her blank mask of calm. Anger battled elation, depression attacked hope, and happiness dueled with self worth.

All this time, her magic falling wasn't her fault. It was the fact that there was literally no one to teach her "her" element. How can a fire user teach a void user, or a water user for that matter? How did Brimir learn? That was a foolish question; he was a genius; he created all his spells. She would have to do the same, unless she could come across something that belonged to the founder that held his spells inside it, it was the only way for her to use magic.

But how, she had never cast a successful spell in her life. Well, that wasn't quite true, she cast two. The Familiar summoning and the binding runes. Runes? Now there was a thought. The runes didn't really bind Link too her, but he said they gave him power. Odd. Perhaps, perhaps she should look up more on the older runes, perhaps that was the key to casting void magic.

(Break)

Link Once again was eating his meal in the kitchen, or would be, but he was distracted. He looked around the staff, but a face was missing, a face that had been missing since this morning. No matter how hard he looked he could not spot Siesta.

"What's the matter Link, don't tell me the food is no good?" Materu questioned the boy. Link shook his head before taking another bite. "Well what is the problem?"

"It's Siesta, she said something odd this morning and I have been looking for her. It sounded like she was having problems but I can't find her." Link told the chef.

Materu frowned, "She didn't tell you? Her contract was bought by Count Mott. Damn nobles." Materu walked away muttering curses about nobles under his breath.

Link was stunned, Siesta had left. She had left without telling him, and he didn't know why. Link got up, his meal forgotten and set off to look for Louise. He wanted answers, specifically about who this Count Moss was.

He left down the hall to find out where Louise was, and spotted her heading for the academy library. "Louise!" Link called out, starting the young noble out of her daze.

"Huh, Link what is it?" Louise asked noticing her familiar approaching.

"Siesta's been bought!" He yelped out, a tight expression on his face. Louise, never figured herself as a psychic, but she knew that she was going to have a massive headache in the near future.

(Break)

"H-he's going to force himself on her?" Link whispered out, a look of horror marring his features. It was something he was familiar with. Sometimes adults who made it into the forest tried such act on the children, he was even targeted once when he was smaller. Well no one ever said exactly where those who turned into Stafols went. Link got to discover that as the undead guards of the woods rose to attack the intruders, he had run back to the Kokiri woods as fast as his legs could carry him that day. Saria hadn't let him out of her sight for a month after that, for which he was grateful.

Louise sighed, she didn't want it to come out that way, but that was essentially the truth for women in Siesta's position. She wished she could help, but that would only turn up a hornets' nest of trouble. She doubted that her parents would appreciate such over a lowly servant girl.

"We have to save her!" Link shouted out. He would not, could not let one of his friends go through this.

"We can't. He is Count Mott, the royal messenger, it is not only a matter of his word against ours but also that Siesta is a commoner. This isn't that uncommon and everyone will just look the other way instead of stirring up trouble." Louse told him, her voice taking on a sad lilt as she said the last part.

Link looked at her in shock, but slowly his eyes became hard. "Then I will do this myself." He said with a level of finality to it that left Louise with doubt about her ability to change his mind. She watched as the elf boy stormed from the room. Heaving a sigh, she silently hoped he could succeed in a method that avoided bloodshed.

Link fumed at this knowledge. How could these people call themselves Nobles, didn't they know the meaning of the word? To look away when someone else performs a vile act is very far from a noble deed in Link's book. As he stalked through the halls of the academy he spied in the courtyard someone who might be willing to help. Rushing, he managed to reach them before they left. Looking with up with his determined gaze he spoke, "I need your help…"

"Tabitha."

(Break)

Fuck, well this is just aggravating. I am over a thousand words shorter than normal but I am just taking too damn long. Oh well, I failed my goal and I am sure you guys are getting antsy. Please rate and review these last three chapters will be edited later.


	7. Chapter 7

Chosen Sword Chapter 7

The wind ruffled the cloak he was now wrapped in as he held onto Tabitha. The quiet girl had given him instructions on how to dress for this excursion citing that it would do no good if he was recognized as an elf first thing. Link followed that advice and now wore a concealing cloak that was dark but not black. The hood would cast his face into shadow but he wasn't planning on being seen either.

Tabitha remained as silent as ever as she guided her dragon Slyphid towards the target. When the manor came in sight they touched down in a clearing just out of range of being able to see details, like two people on the back of a dragon. "Ready?" Tabitha questioned. Link gave a firm nod which Tabitha returned, before he hopped off and disappeared into the forest.

Link became like a wraith, years in the forest playing games of hide in seek with its creatures made any Kokiri into a ghost. Too bad they never picked up any form of danger awareness like Link had on his travels. Pulling on the hood as he came into view of the manor Link hid in the shadows. Looking out on the guard patrols he realized that this would be a bit difficult. These guards seemed to take their job seriously at least, their patrols displayed as much. No patrol was perfect though, and this place didn't have enough guards to cover everything. Link found a section of wall where the vines had made their home. He climbed them up and over the wall. Clenching his teeth he dropped and rolled to avoid damaging his ankles, it was rough but nothing was sprained.

Link was smiling, first obstacle had been passed no he just needed to get to Siesta. Looking for a point of entry he circled around to the back of the manor. The door to the kitchen was wide open, but there were torches between where he was hiding and it. Biting his thumb as he thought of a way to get around this, he remembered a spell. Drawing his bow he nocked an arrow and took aim, calling on his magic he began the ice arrow spell, really a matter of focus. Taking power from the spell so that it all it did was douse the torch he loosed the arrow. The fire died instantly, repeating the act he doused a few more torches before dashing across the grounds. Link ducked inside the door none too soon as a shout rang out, "What happened to the torches?"

Letting out a small sigh of relief Link pulled his cloak tighter as he pressed on into to building. He found a set of stairs that led up, deciding to check the upstairs first Link hoped to find Siesta soon. Actual guards inside the manor were sparse, a good indicator where valuable things resided, or important people. Seeing two men standing guard of a room left Link with a hunch. Seeing a noble with a lecherous smirk enter that room almost guaranteed it to be where he needed to be. Link drew back on another arrow, a bit of anger seeped through at the thought of what might happen to Siesta and he charged of the ice spell once again, only pumping extra energy into it.

The Guards never knew what hit them. One moment all was quiet, than an arrow slammed into the floor between them, a blast of blue magic sweeping out from the tip and enveloping both of them before they could cry out. Link stalked to the door now guarded by a pair of statues, a layer of frost coating the hallway. Opening the door only slightly he slipped inside, and saw Siesta being held by the noble who had entered the room earlier. Link felt his blood boil at the site, she was still clothed but the outfit she was in was not what one would call proper.

"Who are you?" The Noble demanded with steel in his voice.

Link barely gave the man a glance before focusing back on Siesta. "Siesta, I have come to take you back." Link stated in monotone, and the girl's eyes widened at the voice. While it was flat and lacked emotion she could easily tell it was Link.

"Who do you think you are to barge in here and make off with my servant!" Count Mott raged. "Do you know who you are dealing with child?"

Link pulled back another arrow, his anger rising to the point that a full power fire spell exploded into existence on the tip. The pulse of air was enough to blow his hood off revealing who and what he was to the count. "Do you, oh noble of Tristain know who you are dealing with. You who have put my friend into such a position, using your power to coerce her into being a mistress until you get bored of her?" Link asked of him his voice calm but his eyes blazing much like the symbols that covered his left hand did. "Do you think I will just leave her to your whims? I care not for how powerful you think you are if you have placed so much as one hair out of line they won't even find your ashes." Link finished darkly.

Mott would not admit it but he was scared. The child in front of him was an elf, a dangerous breed on its own and while he didn't fancy his chances against a grown one, a child should not be a problem. That line of thought was ruined when he found himself cornered by a triangle class fire spell and himself without his focus to fight back. He was sorely disadvantaged but, perhaps a deal would settle things. "It is a shame but if were to steal Siesta from me she would be marked as a criminal and hunted." Mott stated, the fire spell seemed to increase in power, but he expected that. "However if I release her contract then she would be free to go…" Mott trailed off.

Link gave him a hard star for another second before dispersing his spell. "What do you want in return for this?" He questioned, picking up on what the count was hinting at.

Count Mott smiled this could still work out, and buy him time to get his staff just in case. "I am a collector of books you see and I hear tell of an interesting book in the possession of the Zerbst family. In fact I here that their heir is currently the owner of the book, and that she attends Tristain Magic Academy. Get it for me and I will release Siesta from my service." Mott told him while gesturing to the maid.

Link gave a nod, certain that he could get Kirche to agree to help. "Very well. But do keep in mind what I have said. One hair out of place…" Link left the threat open as he left, along with the door revealing the still ice coated hall and the frozen guards. He disappeared down the hall and Count Mott felt as though he just dodged death. Siesta was quite, unsure of what to feel at the moment.

(Break)

Link made his way out of the Mansion, it was slightly harder than getting in but this time he found a crack in the wall that was covered by growth on the outside. It would have been nice knowing about it earlier than having to take that leap from the top of the wall.

He swiftly made his way back to Tabitha, she and Slyphid were waiting patiently in the clearing. The moonlight bathing them in a soft glow as she read her book. She came alert the second he entered the secluded area, raising a brow at Link. "I made a deal, but now I need to go back to the academy to get something from Kirche." He told her.

"Okay I lost my temper with the guy and did something foolish, but this is the best option." Link explained. Tabitha gave him a look before nodding, raising her hand Slyphid lowered for them to get on. They flew back to the school in silence while Link organized his thoughts. _"Soon, soon Siesta will be home again. I won't fail another friend." _Link ended on that dark thought as memories started to come to surface. Images of sand, a temple, and a woman reaching out for help. He ruthlessly shoved them to the back of his mind. He didn't wasn't to remember one of the many times he failed.

(Break)

They arrived back at the academy without much fuss. There was no one up to question them for leaving. Link supposed this was because a noble's business is their own. Link nodded at Tabitha and the maiden of few words led him through the tower to where he could find Kirche. He hoped that she would be willing to part with the book it would quicken matters a great deal. If she was not, well he would cross that road when he came to it.

They arrived at the quarters of Kirche Augusta Frederica Von Anhalt Zerbst. Link was nervous even though she had helped him when he first arrived he wasn't sure how she would take him asking for something of her family's. Nobles tended to put a high price on family possession. Hopefully he would not have fight a giant monster to get it… Or get married. Link winced, as he recalled the meaning behind Ruto giving him the water stone.

The door swung open to reveal Kirche, in nothing but a pair of panties and a nightgown which barely hid anything with a nearly transparent fabric. Link felt his face heat up and suddenly his eyes were determined to look anywhere other than the Germanian female. Kirche found it all very amusing, "Tabitha, and Link what a surprise." She demurred while bending down closer to Link, who responded by pulling his hood over his whole face. Chuckling, Kirche pulled back having had her fun before asking the important question. "So what do I owe the honor of this late night visit?"

Tabitha nudged Link, who finally peaked out from under his hood. "I need your help to save Siesta." Link began, "Count Mott has her under contracted and if I just take her she will be considered a criminal. I don't really believe that though but the Count could become very annoying. I could have killed him, I was going too actually but he made an offer. He would release Siesta if I brought him a certain book," Link trailed off aiming a hopeful look at Kirche, "that you have."

Kirche gave Link a wide eyed stare at his blunt assessment of his activities. He was willing to kill a noble for a commoner, no. Eyes closing she sat upon her bed before massaging her temples. _"He was willing to kill a noble to save a friend." _She realized. Truly a rare child, a determination not often found in people. Smile returning to her lips Kirche looked back at the boy, he was innocent, yet hardened. Something that did not belong on one so young… Or appeared so young, how long were elves children anyway?

"Yes I know about the book you are looking for." Kirche told him seeing the hope flare in his eyes after she made that statement. "It was given to me to use as a betrothal gift for any prospective husband I should find here at the academy." And just as quickly the hope flew away and the little boy winced. _"Did he know what a betrothal gift was? How cute." _ She thought to herself before going on. But instead of continuing one with the book and the purpose of it she paused, then gained a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Now I am willing to give it to you but you must do something for me in return." Link seemed to collapse in on himself as she let the tension build up. "You must read a bit of it first." She finished, watching Link perk up at that, most likely he was expecting something else. _"Don't worry Link, I have no interest in little boy in that fashion."_ She thought to herself.

"O-kay," Link trailed off, this was better then what he was expecting. "Just how much is a bit?" He questioned the taller girl.

Kirche gestured for him to sit on the bed which he did while she flicked her wand to summon the book from her trunk. She undid the clasp of the leather case before setting it in Link's lap. "Oh, not much maybe a page or two." Kirche said innocently.

Link looked at her for a moment, before looking at the leather tomb in his lap. He began opening it and the first thing he noticed was that the paper was different it felt finer than the documents he was used to. The next thing he noticed was the book was filled with pictures. Finally he noticed the content of said pictures. Link leapt from the bed tossing the book onto the mattress like it was a vicious animal. His face was sporting a shade of red that would make the setting sun envious. One hand was pulling the hood of his down to cover his face while the other was pointing in Kirche's general direction and he began shouting. "Evil! Pirate! Pervert! That is an Evil, evil thing!"

Kirche found herself collapsed onto her bed, laughter making it difficult to breathe properly. But watching the little elf boy stumble around the room as he refused to uncover his eyes spouting off about the horrors of the book was too much. _"So~ completely worth it."_ She thought to herself as the scene carried on for a few more minutes. Who knew Link would have such a bad reaction to a few pictures of the beast with two backs?

(Break)

Getting into the estate was still laughably easy. You would think they would have upped security. Link didn't understand why they would continue to leave such gaps unless they disliked their lord… or Mott foolishly thought that he had special powers making it useless to even try. Link honestly wouldn't be surprised if he did; most of the nobles he had met had delusions of grandeur. He knew better than to pick fights where they could be avoided though.

Circling the building he came upon a surprise. _"Well it seems they learned from past mistakes." _ Link thought as he looked upon the new security for the servant entrance. A single guard was posted by the door, which ruined this point of entry. _"Maybe I shouldn't have put out the torches…" _ He considered going over his last break-in. Link finally gave a shrug and left the area. He would need to find another entrance.

Link found his new way in when he came across a balcony with an overhanging roof. Pulling out his hookshot he took aim and fired. The barbed end bit deeply into the wood and the chain began to reel in. Link flew to the new landing, bracing himself for the impacts that came with using the blessed/cursed item. The impact came when the chain finished reeling in and jarred his arms as always then the mechanism released dropping him to the ground unceremoniously. Link grunted as he impacted the floor, not as bad as some of his attempts but it could have been better.

Link ghosted across the balcony and through the double doors. Looking down the hallway from the room he was now in he saw no one. Gliding through the passages attempted to find Count Mott. He knew he was on the second floor, and the count was likely on the upper floors. Now the question was how to find out just where on the upper floors he was. He remembered the man talking about collecting books, perhaps he should be looking for a study then.

The young elf child did not want to cause trouble with the guards this time, and he couldn't go about putting out all the torches or freezing people. It was time to see how well his other masks worked here. He pulled the "Stone Mask" free of his pouch before slipping it over his face. He pressed onwards making sure to keep his steps light and to stay out of the main way. Being unnoticed was only good as long as you made sure to stay unnoticed. Someone would get curious if the bumped into nothing after all.

He soon found a set of stair leading to the upper levels. The downside was that these were the main stairs and well lit! He decided to test the mask and stood where he could be seen but had ample time to run. Servants trekking up and down the steps seemed to pay no mind to his presence. Good, it worked on non magical people. Link slipped over to the stairs and began making his way up. He walked right behind a tall male servant and made sure to match his pace on the stairs, anyone who listened would only think it was the man. This was something he figured out he needed to do to certain monsters to catch them off guard.

Soon he was moving through the higher levels of the mansion, but having little luck in locating the Count. He was near the front of the manor now when he noticed a room with a guard. Deciding to chance it he got close to the man. The guard didn't notice his presence, good. Link reached up and removed his mask revealing himself to the guard. "You will lead me to Count Mott, as we have business to discuss." Link said calmly.

The Guard nearly jumped out of his skin, it was only the training he had received that prevented him from doing so. He regained his composure only to level his spear at the cause of his fright. That was until a brief flash of gold left his spear missing it's head and the child responsible was already sheathing his sword. Link leveled a glare at the man who was too stunned to move. "You will take me to Count Mott Now!" He growled at the guard, who nodded profusely and began to lead the way.

He lead Link deeper into the top floor to a wing that that he had not found in his initial search. Soon the guard was knocking on a door, "You have a visitor my Lord."

"Enter." Count Mott's voice rang from beyond the door. When the wooden barrier swung open Mott got to see just who his visitor was. "I see you have returned. Did you get the item in question?" he asked Link with a stone voice. It looked as though the Count had a spine now, then again it may just be that wand link saw next to the mans chair.

Link reached into a pouch and pulled out the leather case which held the, _the book, _Link was barely willing to call it that. The case which held the book the man desired. He walked forward and placed it on a table between them. The Count's eyes widened as his hand darted forward to claim his prize. Opening the leather case revealed a brightly colored… abomination as far as Link was concerned. Though it appeared to be exactly what the count wanted, "Will you release Siesta now?" Link questioned.

"Yes, yes she is right over the. You're free to go." He waved dismissively engrossed in the contents of the book. Link blinked at that statement before turning to find Siesta standing off to the side of the room. She was so quite that he had not noticed her when he entered. She was looking at Link with an expression of surprise.

The little elf moved to her side quickly before muttering a spell. "Goddess of courage lend us your wings so we may ride the winds to safety." He and Siesta were enveloped in a soft green light before vanishing from the room.

(Break)

If Tabitha was surprised at the arrival of Link and Siesta in a flash of light she hid it well. Siesta was a bit disoriented but soon gained her footing. She looked around her new environment and saw the quiet bluenet before guessing what would happen next. "I guess we are heading back th," she was cut off by Link wrapping his arms tightly around her legs.

"Why?" he asked softly, before looking up at here with teary eyes, "Why did you leave?"

Siesta looked down on the child who had stood up to a noble for her sake. A child who was strong willed and could project a mask of ice. Now that mask was gone and in its place was the little boy she had befriended briefly at the academy. Siesta let out a sigh before bending down to Links level and giving him a hug. "I'm sorry." Was all she said. It was all that needed to be said and soon they were on their way back to the academy ridding on Slyphid's back.

(Break)

Well this chapter was surprisingly easy to write. I even met my old word count quota which is great. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of "Chosen Sword." Please rate and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chosen Sword

Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Legend of Zelda.

Note: I am sorry it took me so long to put an update out. I am not going to make excuses. I was being lazy. I was unable to focus and refused to really buckle down and because of this you my readers have gone long without.

Chapter 8

The flight back to the academy was silent. Tabitha guiding Slephid was gazing impassively at the horizon. Siesta would normally be a combination of fascinated and terrified that she was riding a dragon. Yet such an achievement could not take her attention from the small form curled up against her stomach. Link was sleeping peacefully as he held onto the maid. She gently brushed a few stray strands of hair from his face.

"_Why did you leave?"_ Oh how those words tore at her. Link looked at her the same as her siblings did when she first left to find work. Those innocent eyes, how they wanted to selfishly latch onto the ones they loved and never let go.

"Why are you attached to me so?" Siesta whispered.

"Friend." A monotone voice reached her ears.

"Huh?" Siesta asked, startled to receive an answer.

"Friend." Tabitha stated again, as if that one little word explained everything.

After she thought about it, Siesta realized that it did. She pulled Link a little closer as they flew through the night.

Louise said nothing to Link when he arrived the next morning. She said nothing as they went to her class. Link sensing her mood, wisely kept quiet. She did not speak a word as the ate in the dinning hall, nor when Siesta was the one to deliver her food. Oh she _knew_ what he had done. Kirche made certain of that. That didn't change how upset she was with him. So many things could have gone horribly wrong. Yet he went off and did it anyway. Truly she summoned a troublesome familiar.

When they arrived back at her quarters was when she decided to break her silence.

"Link, while I am happy that everything has worked out, do you know how _many_ ways that stunt you pulled could have gone wrong!" Louise shouted at the boy.

"You could have brought the wrath of Count Mott down on the academy if he had not decided to deal instead. An army sent here to hunt you down and those associated with you. What would you have done then? No, don't answer that." Louise let out a large breath before allowing herself to fall back onto her bed. After a moment she sat up and looked at the elf boy. His eyes locked with hers and she knew exactly what his answer would have been.

"You need to consider the consequences of your actions Link. You can't always win by charging in with your sword held high." Link was looking away from her now. The implications of what could have happened settling in. Louise gazed upon her familiar for a moment before letting out a small sigh.

"I'm tired, let's turn in early." She told him. They were soon dressed in their respective sleep wear. Link had barely laid his head on the covers before a pair of arms encircled him. Louise pulled him close letting their bodies press together. For the longest time there was silence, as they felt each other's warmth and the beating of their hearts. Silence that was broken by soft breaths, telling Louise that Link had fallen to sleep. Louise pressed her face into his hair, taking in the scent of forest that still clung to it. She remained awake as she her mind focused on the child she was holding, how he made her worry with his brash action.

"… Foolish familiar." Louise was then claimed by sleep as well.

Link blearily made his way down the halls of the academy. He rubbed the remaining bits of sand from his eyes as he looked around. Instead of students heading off to the class they were out in the courtyards with their familiars. Many were having their familiars perform tricks or show off. Link stared at them briefly wondering what was going before continuing his trek to the kitchens.

"Ah, Link!" An excited Siesta called out. The maid servant smiled at the elf child who was more than happy to beam back at here.

"Morning Siesta." Link replied happily. He winced slightly when a large hand landed on his scalp and began ruffling his hair. Looking up he saw the grinning face of Marteau.

"Well if it isn't our little hero!" He proclaimed. "Siesta told us all about what you did for her boy."

Link felt his cheeks heating up at the praise. He was never very good at handling the attention. His eyes shifted down as he went quiet.

"Ah, and a modest one it seems. Well you came here for food right? Sit over here then I will give you a meal fit for a king." Marteau boasted while guiding Link to seat on top of some storage containers. Soon Link was treated to a fine stew along with some fresh bread and a glass of milk to wash it all down.

A few minutes later Link let out a contented sigh. "That was great!" He chirped, and was treated to laughter from the staff.

Link went out to the yard of the school to relax. Again he noticed how all the students seemed to be focused on something other than their lessons. It was odd how all of them seemed focused on teaching their familiars some trick or another.

"There you are." Louise's voice came from behind him. Turning around he saw that his partner was quickly advancing towards him.

"Link, this is no time for playing around. We need to come up with a plan." Louise stated as she grabbed hold of Links arm and began dragging him down the halls.

"Plan for what?" Link asked her, confused as to what was so important.

"We need to practice for the Familiar Exhibition."

"The what!?" Link stared at her. He knew what an exhibition was, but still. "Are you sure that is a god idea? Most of the nobles I have met so far are terrified of me."

Louise slowed to a stop as she considered this information. Link was right, an elf seen anywhere out in the open was regarded with hostility and fear. Most of the students at the academy still avoided her when she was with Link. Louise let out a sigh, but perked up after a moment.

"That is no problem, we just need you to where one of your masks." She said excitedly. She began pulling him alongside her with renewed determination.

Link sighed, for some reason he felt that this event was not going to end well. Well, if he was going to do this then he might as try to enjoy it. With that decided he grabbed hold of Louise's hand and started tugging her towards the gates of the castle. "Let's go to the woods then. I would rather practice there."

It didn't take them long to enter the shadow of the forest surrounding the academy. While the trees where nowhere near as big as those in the lost woods, the forest itself still brought comfort to the little boy.

"Well, since you brought me out here I believe you have some idea of what you want to do?" Louise asked him.

Link remained silent, drawing in a deep breath of the surrounding wood. He let the air and the sound of the forest draw him in. He performed an action so familiar to him at this point it might as well be a reflex.

Louise was getting ready to start complaining until she saw Link pull something free of his tunic. It was a simple but elegant flute. It was shaped like a potato, but painted a soft blue. Gold and silver inlay around the neck revealed this to be more than the average instrument. She was struck silent with the first few notes. She stood there as the music seemed to make the forest come to life.

The melody was simple but engaging, it was only due to her surprise that she found herself standing still. The notes seemed to tug at her, encouraging her to move, to dance. Instead of giving in Louise sat down on the forest floor and listened. She listened and watched, watched the emotions that played across Links face as he played the song. She watched as the animals seemed to gather around in a sort of festival to the music. She listened to the melody carry on with no real end, something that was made to be played endlessly.

Louise decided to just let him play for as long as he'd like. She knew, somehow, that link needed this.

It was approaching dusk when Familiar and Master returned to the academyLouise was guiding Link by his hand, as the elf child had managed to wear himself out. She decided to act on his earlier comment, and tugged his hood over his ears. They were expecting people to arrive in the next few days and did not need to arouse suspicion.

"Ah, Miss Valliére." A voice called. Louise turned to see the maid Siesta walking towards them.

"I had wondered where you and Mister Link were. Oh my," she said taking note of Link's state, "what happened?"

"Link managed to tire himself out while practicing for the exhibition." Louise said calmly. A small lie, but she doubted Link wanted his state in the forest spread around.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that. Come along, I will get you both some supper." Siesta told them.

Louise decided to take the offer, she was rather hungry.

That night the gates to the academy swung open as a well guarded carriage made its way up the road. The soldiers were easy to recognize as the palace guard, and members of the Musketeer corps. The Princess had arrived at the academy. It was during the time when they retainers were unpacking that a cloaked figure manage to steal away from the group.

This lithe thing quickly made her way through the castle corridors. She did not pause once in her stride, navigating her way through the tower, each step sure of her destination. Soon the figure stood outside of a door. She gave a polite, but firm rap. There was no answer.

Well that was not going to stop her. Gently she opened the door, slipping inside with nary a rustle from her cloak. She spied her target, curled beneath the blankets of the canopy bed. Closing the entrance behind her she made her way forward.

"Louise." She called softly, not wanting to make alert anyone else of her presence but the pink haired mage.

"Louise, my beloved friend would you wake." The figure said again, while pulling back her hood. Dark hair, managed with a simple circlet of noble metal. The Princess Henrietta of Tristain looked down at the bed with clear blue eyes. The covers shifted slightly and a small moan escaped, protesting the thought of being woken.

"Oh Louise," The Princess bemoaned while reaching for the covers, "I have come all this way the least you could do is… speak… with me."

The Princess trailed off as she caught sight of what previously lay beneath the shielding fabric. She looked down at her friend who had her arms wrapped around a child smaller than her, a child with blond hair and pointed ears.

Louise's eyes opened slowly, though they were still clouded with the fog of sleep.

"Link. Stop kicking away the blanket." She mumbled while reaching out a hand, grasping blindly for the aforementioned item.

"Louise…" Henrietta began again.

The sleep addled girl turned to face the one who called her name. It took a few moments but the fog soon lifted from her eyes and she began stuttering.

"P-P-Princess! W-what are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit my dearest, most faithful friend?" Henrietta asked, then after a short pause she added, "And her new special friend?"

Louise looked down at link for a moment before gasping and sputtering denials of anything like that taking place. "He my familiar!" She shouted, not wanting such a mix up taking place.

"Louise… Go back to sleep. You can argue with Kirche later." Link muttered while moving to a comfortable position now that Louise had released him. This comment only seemed to cause the poor girl to blush. The Princess looked on a small smile forming on her face, surly this would be an interesting tale.

Authors note: Finaly. My god, how long have I ignored this fic. Please don't answer that. I have a good Idea. I am terribly sorry guys but for the longest time I had no clue on how to approach this. I have a rough Idea on how I want to end the story but that is still a ways off.

I am trying to do a long fic but I have never considered how daunting such a task would be. I can turn out a few chapters just fine, but at that point I want to end the story that I am working on. I am trying to fix this by bouncing around but the same problem crops up.

I know, many of you think I am a horrible author, making you wait all this time for an update. You would be right and for that I give my apologies. Still, I hope the next chapter does not take a year for me to put out, I doubt all of you are that patient.


End file.
